


My Babysitter

by yeonibwi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Babysitter AU, Babysitter Doyoung, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oblivious!Doyoung, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Single!Dad Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonibwi/pseuds/yeonibwi
Summary: Doyoung was 13 when he became Jaehyun’s babysitter, 17 when he became the younger’s first love and he was 30 when he was hired to take care of Jung Yoonoh’s child.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 10
Kudos: 167





	1. My Babysitter, the hyung I adore

**Author's Note:**

> prepare for some cute babie Jaehyun moments fellas bcs theres gonna be a lot ,,, also idk how little kids act because im lowkey scared of them so forgive me for some inaccuracies. 
> 
> English isn't my native language and this isn't beta-read so there might be some grammatical mistakes along the way,,, feel free to point them out asdjksfk. 
> 
> also: a lot of time skips in the first few chapters bcs .

It all started when Han Jaehyun was 7 years old, his single mother needed someone to look after him as she was working double shifts almost all days of the week. So Jaehyun’s mother hired their neighbor’s boy Kim Dongyoung, she knew that the boy was dependable despite his young age.

“Come on Woojae don’t be shy! Say hi to your new babysitter” Momma Han says, cooing at her son who was hiding shyly behind her leg. The little boy wasn’t really shy but he didn’t really meet anyone older than him before, apart from his own family members.

“Hello Jaehyunie, my name is Kim Dongyoung and starting today I will be taking care of you while your momma is away!” Jaehyun now was curious to see the older’s face so he took a little peek and his jaw dropped, he couldn’t help but be amazed by the older male’s bunny-like features.  
“tteokie!” The seven-year old exclaims, making his mom and the teen laugh in adoration.

“Yes Jaehyunie, I am your tteokie hyung!” Dongyoung chuckles before patting the younger’s head.

Three years passed and the two boys were joint at the hip due to the fact that Jaehyun’s mom was gone for most of the week. Jaehyun adored his Dongyoung hyung, the older would cook him the best meals (well not as good as his momma’s but it was the best in Jaehyun’s eyes), take him to cool places when they were allowed to and his hyung would even greet him in school. Even though Jaehyun was in 5th grade (he started school early), Dongyoung let him hang out with his friends. Of course, Dongyoung’s friends adored him as he was the cutest little boy with chubby cheeks they ever saw! That is why Jaehyun would often go home with aching cheeks from all of the pinching he received.

Jaehyun couldn’t be happier as he stared at his bunny hyung who was looking at his laptop, focused on doing his homework. He wanted to play but he knew that Dongyoung’s finals were nearing and he didn’t want to distract the older. He didn’t want him to fail, oh no! He knew his hyungie was working hard to get good grades so he could get into a good college in the future.

_“So hyungie studied early like me?” The seven-year old asks the adolescent who was currently making him dinner._

_“Well not really, I accelerated because apparently I was too smart” The bunny boy chuckles smugly, facing the younger to wink at him. Jaehyun gasps in amazement, making Dongyoung coo at him._

_“Wow! Hyung is now even more cool in my eyes” Jaehyun says as his babysitter places a plate of pancakes in front of him. Dongyoung smiles before pinching the younger’s cheek._

_“Mhm, I am amazing! That’s why I plan to get into the best college in the country so I could become a teacher one day!” The older says, his eyes shining brightly, so bright that Jaehyun swears he saw stars in it._

_“Why do you want to be a teacher?” Jaehyun asks curiously, “I mean you could be a scientist or an astronaut with your brain hyungie!!”_

_“I mean you are right, Jaehyunie but I want to be a teacher because I love kids and I love teaching them. It’s as simple as that” Dongyoung smiles, patting the boy’s head. “Now go eat your pancakes, they’ll get cold.”_

Jaehyun was awoken from his reminiscing from Dongyoung who was waving a hand to his face. The younger boy shook his head, flushing in embarrassment as he was staring at the elder for so long.

“What were you thinking about, Jae?” His hyung asks as he flashed him a small smile.

“Nothing hyung, you should focus back on your work.” Jaehyun says, dismissing the older who now was pouting.

“But I wanna give my favorite boy attention!” favorite boy. Now that made Jaehyun’s heart flutter.

“No hyunnng study!” Jaehyun whined as the older was now pinching him on the cheeks.

“Aiyoo now you’re starting to sound like my boring friends—” Dongyoung pauses, looking around “Don’t tell Taeil I told you that though!” He exclaims now making Jaehyun laugh.

“Anyway Jae, I have good news!” Dongyoung says finally sitting properly, Jaehyun looks at the older, letting him continue as he fixed himself.

“I’m going on a date tomorrow!” The older says happily but Jaehyun’s face was blank. The younger didn’t know how to react because it was the first time someone ever asked his hyung out, there was this feeling in his gut and he didn’t like it. He figured it could be his brain thinking that the person who asked his hyungie out was not good enough for him, yeah that was it.

“Hyungie that’s…wow good for you” Jaehyun says feigning excitement, Dongyoung notices and frowns at this.

“You don’t sound too happy about this, Jae” Dongyoung says, now pouting.

“Well of course! I don’t know if this person is good enough for my hyungie! I mean who even is she? Is she that cheerleader that always bothers you hyung?” Jaehyun says releasing his inner-anguish.

“Well first of all, it’s he. Secondly, you don’t have to worry about your hyungie Jae! It’s just a date, nothing too serious so it isn’t important if he’s good for me or not we’re just gonna hang out!” Dongyoung says reassuringly at the younger, smiling as he realizes that the younger cares about his love life.

Jaehyun stayed silent, not bringing up the topic for the rest of the night as he realized something, he learned a life lesson. He never realized that guys can date other guys, I mean he was never introduced to that concept before despite being ten-years old.

‘So guys can like other guys more than friends?’ Jaehyun thought to himself that night as he was tucked in his bed.

Jaehyun had regretted not stopping his hyung from the date. Months had passed since Dongyoung went to that cursed date and things had changed. They weren’t joint at the hip anymore because Dongyoung was too busy with the guy he’s dating. Jaehyun couldn’t even enjoy hanging out with Dongyoung’s friends anymore because Sangmin—the guy Dongyoung is dating was always mean to him.

“Let’s talk outside” Dongyoung says, finally snapping as Sangmin kept on being rude with Jaehyun as they were hanging out in Dongyoung’s house. The two walked off to Dongyoung’s bedroom, Sangmin mumbling a curse at the young boy, Dongyoung’s friends looking at Jaehyun with apologetic smiles. Jaehyun wanted to give the two teens privacy but he couldn’t help but follow the two, peeking at the little crack on Dongyoung’s door.

“Okay, Kang Sangmin, why the hell did you have to be rude to Jaehyun? He’s my friend too you know.” Dongyoung says, his arms crossed as he was glaring at the taller male.

“Your friend? The little twerp is a child! Don’t you think it’s a little weird that you allow him to follow you around like a lost puppy all the time? I mean I get it he is your priority because you get paid to hang out with him but seriously Dongyoung! I can’t talk about anything else but stupid cartoons when he’s around!” Dongyoung’s date says frustratedly, offending every little bone in Jaehyun’s body.

‘Does Dongyoung hyung see me as a little kid?’ Jaehyun thought to himself, feeling his heart drop as he hears Dongyoung speak again.

“Look Sangmin-ah, Jaehyun is a sweet kid and he’s fun to hang out with and I’m sorry but if you can’t handle him, I’m afraid the chances of ‘us’ happening will go back to zero” Dongyoung snarks. Jaehyun didn’t know of he was supposed to be happy that Dongyoung defended him or sad because he just confirmed that he does only see Jaehyun as a kid. The two continue to talk with Sangmin apologizing and promising to ask for Jaehyun’s forgiveness too. Jaehyun was going to continue watching but his eyes widened as he saw the two bodies go closer and closer to each other making the ten-year old zoom away, tripping a vase in the process.

“Oh god I think that was Jaehyun” Dongyoung says pushing Sangmin away before walking out to catch up to the boy.

“A good kid” Jaehyun scoffs as he slams the door of his room, he jumps on his bed. Jaehyun sulks a little before drifting off to sleep, dreaming of the man he could be to impress his hyung. Sangmin eventually does apologize to Jaehyun though it did lack sincerity, Jaehyun accepted it nevertheless and things somewhat went back to normal. Well that is until Sangmin finally asked Dongyoung to be his boyfriend, that changed everything.

It all happened one Saturday morning, Jaehyun woke up especially early that day, excited to hang out with Dongyoung and his friends because the break had stared. Everything was normal, the birds were singing and the sky was blue so Jaehyun decided to go to Dongyoung’s house to wake him up. He knew that his hyung always woke up late during Saturdays. When the ten-year old arrived Dongyoung’s front yard he frowned.

“See ya later, twerp” Sangmin chuckles flicking Jaehyun on the forehead making the younger groan in pain. He brushes it off as it was his normal attitude but what irked him was Dongyoung not looking at him but at the bouquet of flowers that the jerk had gave him, he was even smiling widely.

“Oh Jaehyunie, I have good news!” Dongyoung says as he finally noticed Jaehyun in his front yard. “Sangmin finally asked me to be his boyfriend!”

Jaehyun’s young heart dropped.


	2. My Babysitter, My first love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun wants to grow up but it seems like the whole world is against it, but he does discover something big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop!! I couldn't wait to update so [insert clown emoji here] this is also one of the longer chapters I wrote not to mention a//ng//st//y 
> 
> Also note that I based this young Jaehyun with my friends' nephew...I've had some questionable conversations with him.
> 
> Also Also! Doyoung and Jaehyun go to the same school,,,, I kinda like based it on my school where like the grade-school is just next to the High school so they're kinda like merged sksks idk if that's a good explanation . 
> 
> Not beta-read cause im a loser :p

It had been a year since Dongyoung and Sangmin got together and a lot has changed since then. Jaehyun cringes as he replays the memory of that day, he remembers fleeing that day from a confused Dongyoung on the front porch. Ever since that stupid day, Dongyoung had hung out with him less as he was busy with his boyfriend. Jaehyun couldn’t hang out with Dongyoung’s friends as they were also  
busy with their own lives being seniors in high school and all.

Now that Jaehyun was 11, an awkward tween, he had realized some things that he didn’t knew before. After months of confusion to why he ran from Dongyoung that day he had finally realized why. He was in love with his Hyung. It all adds up to him anyway, from being bothered by Dongyoung considering him as a kid to the fact that he burned with jealousy every time he spots Dongyoung sucking face with Sangmin (right in front of Jaehyun’s salad too!).

Jaehyun sighs as he stared out of the window, spotting Dongyoung and Sangmin out in the field, sitting next to each other as they ate their lunch. Oh, how Jaehyun wished that the 6th graders’ schedule was similar with the 12th graders but sadly the world hates Jaehyun. Jungwoo, Jaehyun’s only same-aged friend, throws a paper ball at him.

‘What’ Jaehyun mouths at the boy sitting next to him, glaring at him with fiery eyes. Jungwoo only points at the front, signaling Jaehyun to focus on the class.

“Seriously, Jae, you gotta wake up from this fantasy of yours” Jungwoo finally says as they were dismissed and heading to the cafeteria.

“He’s a senior and you’re literally still in grade school, He’s in a different building and leaving for college! Open your eyes and widen your horizons—or not I don’t know we’re literally still kids we should be like playing with toys or something” Jungwoo rambles on, Jaehyun decides to tune him out as his friend wasn’t helping his case at all. Jaehyun did hear the part about college though and it made his mind wander back to Dongyoung telling him that he was already fixing up his requirements for college so it cut more of their time together. Jaehyun huffs before entertaining Jungwoo and listening to his rambles about the new anime he was watching.

The day ended after an eternity as do most days do because it was “Dongyoung-less” or well it lacked Dongyoung. Jungwoo decides to go with Jaehyun to his home as his chum was fearing that he’d be third wheeling his first love again. Jungwoo was a good friend, even though Jaehyun admits it.

“Oh, hey it’s the little twerp…oh and his little boyfriend!” Sangmin says as he pulls away from Dongyoung’s neck, welcoming the two youngsters who just entered the front door. Dongyoung was red in the face, he was about to mutter an apology but Jaehyun just glared at them and grabbed Jungwoo’s hand, leading them upstairs.

“Stupid teenagers! They act like they’re going to die if they don’t kiss!” Jaehyun exclaims as he plops himself on his bed, Jungwoo pops open one of Jaehyun’s mangas before sitting down on a computer chair.

“Well they are together you know” Jungwoo says nonchalantly, turning to another page of the manga. Jaehyun scoffs and angrily turns to face his ceiling.

“And that jerk…. he called you my boyfriend!” Jaehyun grumbles crossing his arms before jumping as he felt Jungwoo lay next to him.

“Maybe we should kiss” His friend says jokingly making Jaehyun grimace.

“Dude! Gross!” Jaehyun exclaims, pushing Jungwoo off of the bed. The both of them chuckled before Jaehyun helped his friend back up on the bed.

“But seriously though, don’t you think your hyung would get jealous once he sees you give attention to someone else?” Jungwoo says, it made Jaehyun think for a second.

“That does seem like a good idea but…nahh”

The days passed like normal but it was getting harder and harder for Jaehyun as he sees his mom get weaker and weaker, working too much took a toll on the woman’s body. Life was just making Jaehyun want to grow up quicker, he wanted to earn money for his mom and be the man Dongyoung deserves yet, everything wasn’t that easy cause the world hated him. So, the eleven-year old goes by each day studying hard to give back to his mom, he decides that it was for the best that Dongyoung hung out with him less because it made him less distracted.

“Jungwoo, do you think convenience stores hire people our age?” Jaehyun says one day as they were walking home. Jungwoo could only stare at him blankly before shaking his head.

“Your mind amazes me sometimes, Han Jaehyun. Anyways, see you tomorrow!” The shorter boy says before turning to the corner that leads to his house, Jaehyun shakes his head before going to his house. To his surprise, it wasn’t Dongyoung who awaits him, it was his mom. Usually his mom comes home when he’s asleep and goes to work before he wakes up, she only ever gets to spend time with him during Sundays or the holidays so it truly surprised him.

“Momma? Why are you home? Did you forget something?” Jaehyun asks curiously as he puts down his schoolbag, his eyes widened as he spots tears falling from his mother’s eyes.

“No, Woojae sweetie, Momma was just laid-off of some of her jobs…” She pauses as Jaehyun hugged her, “Don’t worry though! It’s not because I’m weak no, they just wanted me to rest a little bit and I want to spend time with my boy!” She smiles as her voice breaks. Jaehyun wasn’t stupid, he knew more but he didn’t try to ask his mom for more details. He was just happy that he could finally see her rest a little.

As Jaehyun’s mother was in the house more, Dongyoung wasn’t needed that much. Except for the days when Jaehyun’s mother had longer shifts that’s why the two boys started to drift apart, their hangouts turning into just a few hours of watching TV and doing homework. Dongyoung tried to act like everything was normal—to Jaehyun’s despair, the older knew what he was going through so he wanted to give some positivity in the kid’s life. It wasn’t helping Jaehyun at all though, because Dongyoung’s idea of positivity was talking about cartoons he wasn’t interested anymore. If only Dongyoung could see that Jaehyun only wanted his hyung to not see him as a kid anymore.

Every time Jaehyun felt lost, he would go hang out in the playground with Jungwoo because despite his friend being young, he was also wise at times. “Jungwoo, how can I act mature?” Jaehyun asks his friend one day as they were sitting on the swings.

“Pshh that’s rich coming from someone who is literally on a swing” Jungwoo snarks.

“Just help meeee” Jaehyun whines making Jungwoo sigh.

“Okay fine. If you wanna act mature try to like read some books and act snobby, that’s what all my older cousins in college do. Oh, and try cursing too, probably also try to show some interest in vices like drinking or something.” Jungwoo says before continuing, “Maybe try telling him that you don’t like cartoons anymore too, turn the channel to the news station too because older people like the news!”

Jaehyun decides to follow Jungwoo’s words as he was usually wise, usually. So, the boy plans out what he’s going to do to finally woo his Hyung. The two boys laugh and continue to talk before they hear footsteps approach them, they turn to look to see who it is and to their surprise it was Dongyoung.

“Hyung, why are you here?” Jaehyun says hurriedly, standing up from the swing and pretending as if he wasn’t having fun before.

“Oh, your mom is working late tonight and you weren’t home so, I figured you would be here” Dongyoung smiles eyeing him and Jungwoo, “So, are you too little sweethearts having fun?” The older says cooing at them. Jaehyun straightens up and lifted his chin up.

“Actually, my colleague and I were analyzing the drastic changes of our economy and how the people are oblivious to the government’s catastrophic strategies” Jaehyun says, silently thanking Ms. Lee’s vocabulary worksheet that was passed during class that day, he turns to Jungwoo who gave him a thumbs up while mouthing ‘amazing’ at him before looking at Dongyoung who was looking at him with a surprised expression before bursting out in laughter.

“Okay cutie Einstein, let’s get you home. You should run along home too, Jungwoo!” Dongyoung says sweetly but hurting Jaehyun no less. He busted out Ms. Lee’s vocabulary for nothing. Jaehyun sighs, he’ll get him next time.

Jaehyun had continued with his ‘mature’ act for the whole week, weirding Dongyoung out. At first, he denied watching TV and instead turning it to the news, Dongyoung thought it was cute as he confused some terms used by the newscaster but it weirded him out nevertheless.

‘I mean it’s great that a kid is actually concerned for world events but I swear to god if he assumes that top story is toy story one more time—’ Dongyoung thought to himself as he watches the younger boy sing ‘you’ve got a friend in me’ as he stared at the screen.

Jaehyun attempts yet again, this time surprising Dongyoung by quizzing him about books. It was one Saturday afternoon and Dongyoung was trying to calm his nerves as his letter would arrive any day now. The senior was surprised to see that the young boy had begun talking about how much he loved classical literature and asked him what his favorite was.

“Uhm…personally I liked the picture of Dorian Gray by Oscar Wilde, what about you?” Dongyoung answers honestly, praying that the young boy did not know what it was about.

“I like Diary of a Wimpy Kid by Jeff Kinney, Amazing piece of literature honestly!” Jaehyun says with his whole chest, weirding Dongyoung out more.

The next time Jaehyun tries to act mature to woo Dongyoung he talked about how he drank wine once at a family party. It made Dongyoung spit out the juice he was drinking as Jaehyun went on and on about how he got drunk.

“Honestly, I think I would’ve gotten even drunker if my uncle would’ve let me had another sip but my mom saw and—”

Dongyoung was getting more and more worried with Jaehyun’s current interests, I mean he didn’t raise him wrong. Dongyoung made sure every time he hung out with his gang that they’d talk about only wholesome things—well except when Sangmin would be around, that man couldn’t filter his words if it killed him to.

‘Maybe it was Sangmin’s fault?’ Dongyoung thought to himself. ‘Nah.’

The last straw for Dongyoung was the night he was cooking dinner for Jaehyun, he had just got back from a serious fight with Sangmin so he was uncharacteristically quiet the whole time. Jaehyun, not being able to read Dongyoung as he rarely sees him like this uses this as an opportunity to talk about sex—well kind of.

“So, my mom talked to me about the birds and the bees yesterday” Jaehyun began nonchalantly as if this topic was the most normal thing to talk about, “You know she didn’t really have to because Jungwoo and I had already read about this from—” Jaehyun was cut off with Dongyoung slamming his book down.

“You know, Han Jaehyun, I’ve had it up to here with all your bullshit.” Jaehyun’s eyes had widened as Dongyoung had never cursed at him before. “Seriously, what has gotten in to you? Is this about your mother being sick because I can promise you that you can cope better but not like this Jesus Christ!” Dongyoung continues staring into Jaehyun with fiery eyes.

“I seriously hate kids like you, acting like being mature is about being cool like they have what it takes to be in the real world. Just act your age! Enjoy freedom while it lasts because I’m telling you it’s the only freedom you’re going to get” Dongyoung was busy ranting about being an adult, that he doesn’t notice Jaehyun already tearing up. He had only realized that he wasn’t able to control his knife-like words when he heard the slam of Jaehyun’s bedroom door.

“Fuck” Dongyoung says, his hands balling up to fists as he felt teary-eyed. Ms. Han arrived just in time before Dongyoung ran out, leaving her confused and tired.

A week had passed since Dongyoung shouted at Jaehyun, the two didn’t see each other because Ms. Han was home the whole week and Dongyoung had finals. Jaehyun looked at Dongyoung coldly every time the two of them would cross-paths, Dongyoung was guilty to say the least but he needed a little bit more time before he could talk to the younger again.

Meanwhile Jaehyun wasn’t doing any better, thankfully he had Jungwoo with him. Every time he wanted to cry and start a tantrum, his best friend would be there to calm him down. They were walking hand-in-hand as they were walking back home from the playground, some adults looking at them weirdly but they paid no mind. The two boys smiled at each other as they entered Jaehyun’s house and to their surprise they saw Jaehyun’s mother was crouching in pain as three men in suits sat on the couch.

“Who are you people?” Jaehyun says angrily as he went to help his mother stand, looking at the strange men with anger in his youthful eyes.

“Ah Yoonoh, it’s a pleasure that we can finally meet.” The man in the middle with greying hair says, his arms opened for a hug.

“My name is not Yoonoh, it’s Jaehyun” Jaehyun says, hiding behind his mother who was struggling to stand. The man chuckled as he shook his head.

“Come here Yoonoh-yah, we must have a talk in private.” The man says standing up, walking closer towards the boy. Jaehyun looks at his mother, she signals him that it’s okay so he follows the man letting Jungwoo help Ms. Han up. Jaehyun was led to his room where the man sat on his bed, looking around and chuckling to himself.

“Ah you’re just like your old man” He states while admiring Jaehyun’s anime posters.

“I do not have a father, ahjussi” Jaehyun says coldly sitting down on his computer chair.

“Oh, my boy, you’re wrong because you are looking right at him. Nice to finally meet you Yoonoh, I am Jung Yoonchul and I am your father” The man says smugly. Jaehyun was shocked because he thought his dad died. His mom never really talked about his father before just dismissing every time the topic came up by saying ‘he was taken away from us.’

The man—his father explained their whole situation, he had to move to America because his father (Jaehyun’s grandfather) gave him the company. His father then continues to tell him that he’s actually one of the heirs to the famous company, Jung Tech and how he had a brother that stayed with his dad all this time. Everything was so much for Jaehyun to process but the only thing on his mind was, ‘Why didn’t they contact me?’

“I see your wondering why all these years its only now that I show my face to you, my son.” His father caught his attention.

“Well it’s simple your mother didn’t exactly want you to be raised in a place where you have too much responsibilities so she had chosen poverty rather than to live comfortably with us. Now where did that take her” Jaehyun’s father scoffs making Jaehyun furrow his eyebrows. “Anyway, since she is in a bad shape to take care of you the responsibility has been moved to me.”

Jaehyun’s eyes were now almost to tears. ‘Who was going to take of his mother? He couldn’t just leave her!’ he thought to himself. And as if reading his mind his father reassures him.

“Rest assured, your mother would be treated by the best doctors in Korea as long as you come with me to America. Think about it, Yoonoh.” The man says before leaving his room, it took Jaehyun a little while before going downstairs to cry in his mother’s and Jungwoo’s arms. It was all too much for an eleven-year old to handle and Ms. Han felt so guilty.

“I’m gonna miss you buddy” Jungwoo says, tearing up a little as he hugged his best friend tight. “Don’t forget me when you’re in America, okay?” And with that. Jungwoo ran out sniffling. Jaehyun looked up at his mom, teary-eyed and pleading her, begging her for a different way.

“It’s okay, Woojae-yah, I’ll be fine. L-Listen to your father you’ll be better off with him” His mother says with a broken voice, Jaehyun knew it was the best but was it a crime if he wanted to stay with his mother? The woman who cared for him, sacrificed her life for him so he could live normally.

In the end, Jaehyun agrees to go to America, luggage in hand, he looks at his mother who was supported by Jungwoo who was tearing up. Despite being sad of going, he smiles as he realizes that his friend was gonna miss him.

“Do I really have to go mama?” Jaehyun asks as he was hugging the two of them, his shoulder starting to get damp with Jungwoo’s snot and tears. The bodyguard behind him looking at the scene with a heavy heart before looking away.

“Jungwoo is gonna miss me so much, I don’t think I should go” Jaehyun pouts as he looks up at his mother.

“Yah!” Jungwoo slaps Jaehyun on the shoulder, “Don’t stop all this just for me, do it for your mom, stupid! Just don’t forget me when you’re there!” Jungwoo exclaims before giving his best friend another hug.

“You heard him woojae, now go or you’ll miss your flight.” His mother says weakly, it was hard for Jaehyun to move but he had to.

“I’ll write you letters and email you” Was the last thing he heard before the boy turned around to his dismay and started walking into his new life as Jung Yoonoh. The young boy was sad as he didn’t even say good bye to his first love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah that ended angsty! 
> 
> But on a brighter note, Jungwoo shows up! (yay) he lowkey was me everytime Jaehyun breathes . bcs Jaehyun is dumbie whipped for his hyungie :[ Btw I highkey cringed at Jungwoo's advice but he was being sarcastic bcs he really didn't think Jae was gonna listen--
> 
> Also wowie wowie,,, Jaehyun discovered a lot about himself this chapter! I hope that whole Han Jaehyun thing wasn't too confusing for y'all sksksks I also feel bad for Doyoung at the end :[ buuuut expect happier updates in the future!! 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated ! !! but pls b gent l e :]
> 
> let's talk! : @baybeeminihwa


	3. The calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14 years later...Jaehyun grew up to be Jung Yoonoh, the most wanted bachelor in Korea and America. Dongyoung is living the life of broken dreams and debt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries :P anyway yay!! they grew up now!! That means,,, new characters ahead ^^
> 
> as usual not beta-read and English isn't my native language

A lot has changed since Doyoung’s teenage years, he broke up with that scum he called a boyfriend which was the only good thing that happened because from there everything went downhill. His college life was cut short because he had tried out to be an idol, he even legally changed his name to Doyoung because the company made him. Looking back, he may have had made the biggest mistake in his life because it was just a dead end. Now here he was, 30 years old with nothing to his name but a fortune of college debt and regrets. 

At times like these he’d remember mochi-like cheeks that had dimples, that image always made his heart warm. He would always reminisce about the boy who he took care of as he stood in his terrace but he was currently facing a bigger problem. 

“Ah fuck” Doyoung exclaims as he reads his landlord’s text, notifying him that his rent was due. He might be late again; at this rate he might even end up in the streets. He dials a number, fingers shaking with nervousness as he waited for the caller to pick up. 

“Hey Tae, do you have a job for me?” Doyoung says to the line, Taeyong was his friend from when he was a trainee. Taeyong was one of the lucky bastards that Doyoung envied as he actually debuted but though he envied the older to death, he would always help him out when he was short. 

“Well I guess—I mean it’s baby-sitting so—” Taeyong was cut off immediately by Doyoung. 

“I’ll take it.” 

“Wha—Alright bro, just send me your résumé or something and I’ll update you, okay?” Taeyong says, a bit weirded out but still supporting. 

“Okay, hyung, you’re the best!” He ends the call happily, the drastic mood change made Doyoung feel a little crazy but maybe just maybe this could be a big break for him. 

#

Jung Yoonoh. Jaehyun never liked his name, he insisted to change it but his father disapproved. They compromised by making Jaehyun his nickname. Jaehyun didn’t fully hate his father but he saw why his mother took him away from his father’s business. He saw how his father was just the shell of someone he used to be, it didn’t help the fact that his older brother—Yunho, told him about the good times the family had before their father was appointed to run the company. 

Despite being on thin-ice with his father and being in a different continent, Jaehyun’s silver lining was his brother and his family, Yunho who was so much like their mother. He would always cheer Jaehyun up when he missed Korea, promising that they’d visit together once Jeno, Jaehyun’s newborn nephew is old enough. 

He remembers his older brother consoling him as he heard the news of their Mother’s death, both attending the last day of the funeral as their schedule was too hectic. He was thankful for him so much, sadly he couldn’t tell him because he got into an accident with his wife. Jaehyun was convinced that the world hated him because every time he had someone to lean on, they would be taken away from him. That is why when he had finally adopted Jeno he promised himself that he will take care of the boy with his life. 

Fourteen years had passed and the boy who left Korea was now coming back a man. As he arrives the airport with Jeno, eyes were all on him. Whispering and mumbling to themselves, wondering if he’s some kind of celebrity.

“That’s Jung Yoonoh! He’s the heir of Jung Tech!!” He heard a flight attendant whisper to her colleagues. 

“Then the kid with him must be Jung Jeno, Oh the poor boy, must be rough to lose his parents at such a young age” Another flight attendant murmured, earning a glare from Jaehyun. 

“ignore them, Jeno-yah” Jaehyun says as he held the seven-year old’s hand, the boy was silent like usual as they were approaching their van. 

“Are you going to be here long, sir?” His driver asks him curiously to which Jaehyun could only grunt at. 

“Appa convinced grandpa to let us have a vacation here in Korea!” Jeno pipes out making Jaehyun sigh in frustration.

‘Why must this kid only speak up at the wrong times?’ he thought to himself, but he smiles, he’ll never truly get used to being called ‘appa.’

They arrive their expensive penthouse and they thanked their driver before carrying their luggage and got situated. Once Jaehyun prepared dinner with Jeno they planned out their itinerary. 

“Appa I wanna go to Lotte world! Oh, I wanna see where my Appa grew up too!” The little boy excitedly says, jumping cutely on his seat. Jaehyun flashes the boy a dimpled smile and nods. 

“Alright, the places you want to go to may be a little too far from each other but if you eat your veggies, I’ll let you go anywhere you want” Jaehyun says, ruffling the boy’s hair. They ate together peacefully until Jaehyun received a text. 

“Ah that old man” Jaehyun mumbled to himself, his father tricked him! thankfully Jaehyun didn’t curse because the boy heard him.

“What is it, Appa?” Jeno asks curiously

“Appa is sorry Jeno-yah but your evil grandpa tricked us into going here so that I would take his place in those boring meetings. I might have to hire someone to look after you because your nanny is on a vacation too” Jaehyun says apologetically, the younger boy pouts. 

“But don’t worry though, I promise that we would still be having fun and going to the places you wanna go and I promise that I will get you the greatest Korean babysitter in the world!” Jaehyun says trying to fix the situation his father threw at him.

“You better appa because I already ate all my veggies!” Jeno smiles and stood up to walk to his room. Once the boy was out of sight, Jaehyun groaned and called his father.

“It would’ve been great if you told me earlier so I could’ve brought Jeno’s nanny with us!” He snarls at his father who only chuckled at him.

“Where’s the fun in that? Plus, you wouldn’t have fell for it if I let the nanny come with you both. If you need one so bad, I can contact someone if you want.” His father replied making his blood boil. 

“No thanks, I can handle this on my own, old man.” He says ending the call groaning. The chaebol walks to his room to make a few calls to arrange his vacation schedule and to look for a babysitter to take care of Jeno. 

“Hey Yuta? Yeah, It’s me, I’m in Korea right now. Do you know anyone who’s great with kids? Yeah, the old man conned me again and I need someone to take care of Jeno, okay contact me when you can” 

Jaehyun falls on his bed, staring at hiss ceiling. His life went downhill ever since he left this place and now that he’s back he had at least hoped to relive it a little but even then, the world says no to him. He decides to have a smoke outside to ease his nerves. As he was chilling in his terrace, he heard a ping from his phone, he walks over to check it. 

“Well that was quick” Jaehyun thought to himself as he read Yuta’s message and opened the attachment. Attached to the message was a plethora of résumés with fully-qualified and professional care-takers that suit his child but one stuck out like a sore thumb. At the end of the list was the least qualified for the job but his name lit Jaehyun’s eyes up, giving him hope. 

“Kim Doyoung” He said aloud, it wasn’t the exact spelling but he knew this was him, Yuta texts him and asked him he was sure he wanted him. Of course, there were more qualified people for the job but he already trusted the guy, he knew he’d treat Jeno right. 

**_Mr. Jung  
_** _Have him here by Friday, tell him I hate tardiness._

“I see that the world doesn’t hate me completely, see you soon my bunny” Jaehyun says to himself as he saw a picture of Doyoung, immediately feeling nostalgia from his face alone.

#

Doyoung was doing some groceries as the only thing that was in his fridge was some bad cheese. As he was picking out some canned goods, he felt his phone vibrate indicating that he got a text. He assumed that it was from Taeyong but his doe eyes widened as it was from an unknown number.

**_Unknown  
_** _Hello Mr. Kim, I am Mr. Jung’s assistant Nakamoto Yuta and I would like to inform you that you have been accepted for the job._

_ _

_ _

_ Please come to the address attached below this Friday at 8 am sharp for a briefing with Mr. Jung.  _

_Attachment._

Doyoung’s gasps as he finishes reading the text…where had he heard the name Jung before? After he finished grocery shopping, Doyoung decides to talk to Taeyong to ask more details about the job. 

“Hey Tae, so about that job… I didn’t actually ask the specifics about it so can you tell me exactly who I am working for? Cause I just got this text from a really professional sounding assistant his names Nakamoto Yuta—” At the moment he mentioned that name Taeyong huffed. 

“Oh, so he texts you but doesn’t have time to reply to my messages?” The older sulks, confusing Doyoung even more. 

“What?” Taeyong dismisses his question before getting into the details of the job. 

“So anyways, I didn’t know how you got it with your extensive qualifications” The rapper says sarcastically making Doyoung roll his eyes, “but you’re going to be working for Mr. Jung Yoonoh, the heir of Jung Tech. I heard he was going to take a vacation here but apparently, he got assigned to do something. And that’s where you come in my friend, you are going to babysit his son Jung Jeno while he’s working” Taeyong finishes leaving Doyoung silent in the other line.

Jung Tech was well-known so of course Doyoung knew how elite the company was but that was it. He didn’t know who Jung Yoonoh was nor why he was picked for this job. They could’ve picked someone more capable for the job, Doyoung didn’t even finish college! 

“Hey don’t be nervous Doyo, it’s just looking after a kid and you already have experience for that! Now if you excuse me, I have to spam someone with texts.” Taeyong reassures him before ending the call going to do god knows what. Doyoung didn’t hear much of it as he was reminded of his days of babysitting. He remembers that after he dropped out of college and quit being a trainee, he babysat kids again as a part time job. He loved taking care of them but it just didn’t feel the same as when he was babysitting Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun. That name made him flinch as he was sitting down on the driver’s seat of the car. The name automatically made a plethora of memories flow back, he wonders what had happened to the kid. It’s been fourteen years since he last saw the boy with chubby cheeks and dimples. He didn’t even get to see him when he visited Ms. Han’s funeral, he asked some of Jaehyun’s relatives and apparently, he was taken away by his dad because his mom couldn’t take care of him anymore. It was a pity that Doyoung was never visited by the younger, not even once. He wasn’t even spared a text from the younger but he figures that maybe Jaehyun still hates him for the shit he said and he didn’t even apologize. 

“Oh Jaehyun, wherever you are I’m so sorry” Doyoung says before breaking down, he rested his head on the steering wheel as he reminisces his memories with Jaehyun. 

Once Doyoung finishes crying, he starts to drive back home in order to prepare for his meeting with Mr. Jung. Thank god that it was in a few days because he was going to need a lot of time to practice acting professional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof ngl this was kinda short and whatever hehe but like yayy Taeyong and Yuta is here [cough]yutae?[cough]
> 
> Also, JENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (my bebe) 
> 
> Taeyong is still in NCT here but like there are different members and Taeyong is like 30+ so like NCT has 50 members alr lol (imagine: a world without Doyoung, Jaehyun, Jeno and Yuta in NCT :((( )
> 
> Anyway, this chapter kinda feels like a filler chapter but it's kinda important too? idk sksksks but like this chapter is sad cause like death and broken dreams :// ok ok im rambling too much he he !
> 
> thanks for reading, I hope y'all enjoyed it!


	4. I'm all grown up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the day they meet again and learn what the other had been doing these past years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop, I suck at summaries :ppp
> 
> Anyway, more characters on your way uwu
> 
> Also Happy Father's Day!!
> 
> +++ I really need twt firends so if y'all wanna be my mutual my twt is @baybeeminihwa 👉👈

D-day came and Doyoung was nervous, he had borrowed a suit from Taeil and it was the crispest suit he had ever wore but he didn’t have anything else. Doyoung arrived the address that was sent to him, it was a building in the richer side of Seoul and already Doyoung didn’t feel like he fit in. He was told to go to the VIP elevator which lead directly to the Jung’s penthouse. While inside the elevator, Doyoung couldn’t help but shake in nervousness he felt like backing up already because of how fancy the whole place was. The bunny-looking man held his breath as he arrived the floor where the Jungs were, immediately he was greeted by a small boy with crescent eyes. 

“Welcome Mr. Kim!” The boy greeted him hugging his leg, surprising him but at the same time calmed him down. The boy—which he assumed was Jeno looked up at him and gasped.

“tteokie!” He exclaimed, reminding Doyoung of someone he held so dearly to his heart. Doyoung smiles as he pats the boys head, already liking him. 

“Jeno-yah don’t be rude, at least let Mr. Kim get inside before you bombard him with your hugs.” He heard a deep voice say, Doyoung looks up and his eyes widen. 

“Sorry, Appa, I was just so excited!” Jeno exclaims before running back to his father, holding onto his pantleg. Doyoung was still shocked as he was staring at the man Jeno called appa because he looked oddly familiar. He was snapped out from his thoughts as the man in front of him coughed. 

“Nice to finally meet you Mr. Kim, I am Jung Yoonoh and this is my son Jung Jeno” Mr. Jung says, grabbing Doyoung’s hand to shake it. Before he could utter a word, he was led to sit on the couch where the father and child sat in front of him. 

“Now Mr. Kim, I know what you’re thinking, ‘Why is this fairly rich man hiring me?’ well it’s simple, though there are a thousand more choices where people have the mastered skill set you sir are different because I know someone who finds you the most qualified babysitter in this whole country” Doyoung was still so surprised with everything, seeing Jaehyun all grown up had an effect to his whole being. He stayed silent during the whole briefing, answering only a few words per question, afraid that if he’d speak out of turn that he’d awoke from this dream. 

“Now that you know all the things you need to about Jeno, care to tell us about you Mr. Kim?” Grown up Jaehyun says, oozing with confidence (yeah confidence was the word Doyoung was looking for.) 

“Uhm…well I’m currently unemployed as I do lack some qualifications to get any job that can help me survive. I do sometimes help out in the soup kitchens and babysit kids of families that my acquaintances know so…I’m sorry I don’t really have anything impressive to tell you” Doyoung says ashamed, looking down as he couldn’t stare the younger in the eye. 

“My assistant was also notified that you’re close to getting kicked out.” Jaehyun says smugly, making Doyoung look up at him. “Well that wouldn’t be a problem because I will need you to stay here 24/7 because my schedule is a bit sporadic.”

‘is he asking me to live with him?’ Doyoung asked himself. 

“Before you have second thoughts though, I assure you that if you stay here all your living expenses will be taken care of.” Jaehyun reassures him. It takes Doyoung a little more thinking, he looks at Jeno who was staring at him with pleading eyes.

“I accept your offer, sir” Doyoung finally says making Jeno jump in delight. “Yay, bunny hyung is staying here!” Jeno exclaims moving towards Doyoung to hug him tightly. 

“Alright Jeno that’s enough, let Dongyoung hyung breathe.” Jaehyun says finally standing up, pulling the boy off of him. 

“Actually, it’s Doyoung now.” He corrects making Jaehyun look at him with a surprised expression. 

“Jeno-yah, go to your room first and play. Doyoung hyung and I are going to talk a little bit more.” Jaehyun says, Jeno following obediently bidding Doyoung good bye. 

“So…I guess we both changed our names” Jaehyun says, awkwardly now acknowledged the elephant in the room. 

“You’ve changed” Doyoung simply says and Jaehyun sighs. 

“You too but here we are together again.” The heir replies smiling at the older, the happiness didn’t reach his eyes. Doyoung was sensing tension so he coughs and changes the topic. 

“Jeno is a nice and outgoing boy, bet he takes it from his mom. Where is she anyways?” Doyoung says to lighten up the mood but Jaehyun’s face only hardens. 

“She passed away when Jeno was three.” He says dismissively, making the situation more tense. 

“Oh, I’m sorry for your loss…” Doyoung says awkwardly. “I should go now; I still have to arrange my things so… I’m just gonna leave so you and Jeno can enjoy your off day” He says before slowly walking away, wincing as he cringed at all he said. He should’ve kept his mouth shut! Doyoung was about to press the elevator’s button but he was shocked when he felt two arms wrapped around his middle, immediately enveloped by warmth. 

“I’m so glad to finally see you again, hyung” Jaehyun said from behind. He released Doyoung before the older could get any redder, the older opened the elevator hastily before jumping in waving at him as the doors closed.

“Yeah you too!” He says in a squeaky tone, finally breathing comfortably as he was going down. Doyoung was silent as he took all the information in, well it was actually too much for him but god. He was so shocked to see Jaehyun all grown up and have a kid. Doyoung couldn’t believe hat the kid he once took care of got married before him. Not to mention how the little kid turned into more of a man than he was now, he was probably dripping in coin. Doyoung felt his heart on his chest it was beating so fast and he didn’t know why, maybe it was because it was swelling because his little Jaehyun was all grown up now. Yup that was it.

Once he arrives home, he sets down his things and lets out a long sigh. To his surprise he sees his only two friends waiting for him on his couch.

“How the hell did you get in?” He asks coldly, glaring immediately at Taeyong who was smiling at him smugly. 

“You gave us spare keys, remember? Anyway, Taeil hyungie and I want to celebrate Doyoung finally getting a job!” Taeyong says hugging his taller friend, making Doyoung gag at him. Before Doyoung could push Taeyong off of him, Taeil finally interjected. 

“So how was it?” He asks now signaling the two younger boys to sit beside him, they sat by him and then Doyoung began to tell them about the meeting. 

“So yeah, Mr. Jung Yoonoh is apparently the same person as the kid I used to take care of” He finishes, Taeil and Taeyong being as shocked as he was before. 

“Wait wait wait so You’re telling me Jung Yoonoh is Little Jaehyun? The little baby I always pinched on the cheek?” Taeil exclaims, his eyes the size of the moon. 

“Mhm,” Doyoung says flicking Taeyong on the forehead who groaned in pain, “and this little shit told Mr. Jung’s assistant that I am almost homeless!” 

“Hey I’m still your hyung don’t disrespect me like that! Anyway, Yuta forced me to and I couldn’t resist him” The other two groaned in discuss as Taeyong made heart eyes at the thought of the Japanese boy. “Plus, if I didn’t tell him that you wouldn’t get to live with the hottest bachelor Korea so you should be thanking me!” He says pouting as he rubbed on his forehead.

“First of all, ew I didn’t know you were actually dating Jaehyun’s assistant. Second, I don’t see the appeal of living with him that much I mean yeah there’s a lot of pros to this but so what if he’s the hottest single dad in the country?” Then it was Taeil’s turn to snort. 

“Seriously? Even after seeing him all grown up and hot like that you still see him as a little kid?” Doyoung gasps at this, feeling scandalized. 

“Well how else should I see him! He was like a brother to me!” He retorts.

“Oh, come on Doie~ Based on the stuff you and Taeil Hyung’s stories, I could say that he might’ve had a little crush on you!” Taeyong says teasingly, making Doyoung’s eyebrows furrow.

“Impossible! My little Jaehyunie wouldn’t even think about that stuff! He was an innocent little angel!” Doyoung says causing the two of his friends to laugh their asses off. 

“Yeah sure Doie, Keep telling yourself that!” Taeil laughs before Taeyong adds, “I just hope that you won’t play house once you start living in his penthouse” 

"On another note, Yuta just texted me to say Happy Father's Day" Taeyong says excitedly, showing his two friends his phone. 

"Why?" Taeil asks innocently and Taeyong smirks. 

"Because I am his daddy"

Doyoung groans. He needed new friends.

#

Jaehyun sighs as he smoked on his terrace, today was father's day and He had been contemplating if he should greet his father. The heir had decided to just leave him be, his father was a busy man. Then suddenly, Jaehyun looked back on the first and last time he tired talking to his father.

 _"Appa, my friends at school told me that their father's play baseball with them...I was hoping that I could experience that with you too..." Jaehyun says as he sat at the back of his father's expensive car. It had been his first week in school and it just made him realize how he lacked paternal influence his whole life. His father turns his face to look coldly, the boy notices how their driver tightened their grip on the wheel._

_"Yoonoh, you know that I am a busy man to make a living out of us. I send you and your brother to an expensive private school to get a good education and you ask stupid questions? Seriously, I might have to have a talk with your teacher to discus what they've been teaching you--"_

_"No Appa it's okay..." Jaehyun cuts him off._

_"You better, now stop asking stupid questions" His father dismisses before taking another important company call, the boy sighs. He shouldn't have expected more from his father, but it didn't hurt to just try. The boy was looking down when he felt his brother put his hand on his thigh._

_"Don't worry Jae, I'll play baseball with you." He smiles, cheering Jaehyun up._

"Appa!" Jeno takes him out of his thoughts, making him hide his cigarette on the ashtray. 

"Jeno-yah, why are you here?" He asks quickly, his eyes moving to the small box on Jeno's hands

"Uncle Yuta helped me get this today for Father's day! I bought one for you and my real appa!" Jeno says, giving the box to Jaehyun, once he opened it he saw a watch inside. The watch had his and Yunho's initials. Jaehyun looks down at his boy and smiles, he then gives the boy a tight embrace and a kiss on the cheek. 

"I love it, Jeno-yah and I'm sure Hyung would've loved it too" He says softly, making his son giggle.

"I know, Appa! Now come on, I cooked for you--well Uncle Yuta did!" The seven-year old excitedly says running to the kitchen. The man chuckles, looking at his boy run before he took his phone. He texted his father a simple greeting, telling him he loves him. He then texts his assistant to prepare them a car tomorrow so that they could visit Yunho and his mother's graves tomorrow. He paused as he saw Doyoung's contact, though a few years older than Jaehyun he did somewhat act like a father to him too so, he greeted him as well. 

"Appa come on the food is getting cold!" Jeno calls out making Jaehyun chuckle.

"Alright Alright, I'm coming" He says. At the start of the night Jaehyun believed that he didn't have any paternal parenting, but thanks to Jeno, he was aware that he had the greatest father figures he could ever have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first of all I would like to note that the I just added the Father's day part of this chapter today bcs I didn't expect it to be posted in Father's Day so...
> 
> Also yay Yutae is official! (or is it?) I might make a spin-off for them and other future side-ships bcs some of their stories might at to the plot here hehe
> 
> We also finally got to see Taeil interact with DY!!! Taeil had been DY's oldest friend and works as a lyricist for TY's band so that's how they all know each other...
> 
> Anyway, again, Happy Father's Day to y'all...make sure to greet your Fathers or any person you consider as your father, may they be your babysitter or even your mother that acted as your father uwu!!


	5. I've missed you so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun faces the ghosts of his past and Doyoung's misunderstanding is set sraight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello ^^ hehe 69 kudos (nice)
> 
> ngl this kinda feels like a filler chapter :// but the next few chapters will be very plot-filled so 
> 
> Also I might write another story abt Yutae while writing this as im kinda losing inspo rn so I hope yall would like the future one shot he he
> 
> as usual not beta-read ^^

Sunday, it was the last day that Jaehyun was free to have fun with Jeno before he had to attend boring meetings and handle annoying employees. The father and son had fun for the one week they were alone, the two have been to Lotte World and many other go-to places in Seoul but today they were to visit Jaehyun’s home town. Jaehyun was a little bit nervous as he hasn’t really been to his hometown ever since his mother’s funeral. It was easier now because at least he had Jeno with him but the memories that come back when he arrives would be unstoppable. 

The heir notes that he should give Jungwoo a visit because it was high time for Jeno to meet him in person. He texts his friend to notify him about his visit which caused him to be instantly bombarded with tons of text replies from his childhood friend, all were whines due to him not being able to keep in touch with him that much. Jaehyun scoffs at this, he did keep in touch with Jungwoo as promised but as he was in preparation to lead one of the top companies in the whole business world, he was busy at times. 

“Come on, Jeno, your uncle Jungwoo is one impatient jerk so we better not keep him waiting” Jaehyun says sighing, picking up Jeno’s small turtle backpack filled with all his essentials. They sat in their car, putting their seatbelts on while Jeno rambles about how important safety is. 

It wasn’t too long of a ride but Jaehyun silently thanks god when they arrive because he thought that he might go insane if Jeno continued to babble about multiple science facts. The heir notes that he should stop buying Jeno almanacs (which he won’t be following because he loves the boy too much.)

As soon as they parked in front of Jungwoo’s house they were welcomed with a loud screech and before they knew it, they were enveloped in a bone-crushing hug by Jungwoo.

“Oh my god Jae! I haven’t seen you in forever!” Jungwoo fakes sobs as he lets go of the father and son, making Jaehyun gawk at him. 

“Jungwoo we literally just face-timed last week, plus we got to see each other when you had to study in Chicago for a year!” Jaehyun remarks, making Jungwoo look at him with a ‘bruh’ look on his face. 

“And look its little Jeno all grown up now! Oh I still remember that day I saw a glimpse of you in a bundle of blankets, anyway, I’m your uncle Jungwoo!” The puppy-like boy says as he shakes Jeno’s small head, the child giggles at him and regards him politely. 

“Oh he is just adorable, come on Jeno-yah, I have a lot of gifts for you in the house!” Jungwoo exclaims, the seven-year old instantly speeds towards the house making the two adults laugh.

“Anyway, how’s Johnny?” he asks Jaehyun as they follow the bouncing boy who was anticipating his gifts. 

“You know, just managing the company with Lucas while I’m away. The two of them might visit here next month for a company party we’re throwing” Jaehyun replies, smirking at his friend who immediately blushes. “You should really be replying to his calls though, Lucas says he misses you” 

“Shut up” Jungwoo dismisses, leading them both to the house, followed by a now laughing Jaehyun.

#

Doyoung sighs as he fixes up the last of his very few things that he’ll need while living with the Jungs, he texted Jaehyun earlier to notify him that he’ll be moving some of his stuff in while they were away to avoid interrupting them. Of course, at first the younger offered going home to help him but he declines as he didn’t want to interrupt whatever the father and son had in plan that day.  
So now here he was panting as he moved his last box in the Jung’s penthouse, wiping the sweat on his forehead. He then fixes his things on his designated room, honestly the thirty-year old was surprised on how big the apartment was and yet it still felt awfully unkempt. Doyoung decides to arrange a few stuff as well as tidy the place up a little, being the some-what clean freak he is (not as bad as Taeyong but still, clean freak.)

As he was cleaning, he stumbles into a family picture, he saw two other men next to Jaehyun and a woman who was sitting prettily on a couch who was cradling a baby. Doyoung notes that the woman might be Jeno’s mother, he doesn’t understand why but he felt his heartbreak a little as he looked at Jaehyun in the picture. He regrets not being able to watch the boy grow up into a man, he wasn’t even able to meet the woman he loved. 

“She was so pretty” Doyoung says to himself before putting the picture back to where it was. He continues to look through some of Jaehyun’s photo albums when suddenly, he felt a vibration come from his pocket. It was Jaehyun calling him. 

“Hey” Doyoung says nervously, putting all the photos back in its place. 

“Hi Hyung, how are you holding up with the moving? Should I come back there and help you there?” Jaehyun replies, a smirk evident on his voice. 

“No, no, I’m fine. I already told you that I didn’t want to interrupt your father son bonding!” 

“Well okay, we are going to home a little late as I am showing Jeno our home town” Jaehyun says, making Doyoung’s eyes go wide. 

“O-oh you guys went there? Well uh I hope you all have fun” Doyoung states, laughing awkwardly. 

“Alright hyung will do, just make yourself at home there. If you wish to eat theres a fridge filled with very tasty and very expensive meat so, go crazy!” Jaehyun says before ending the call, leaving Doyoung who was staring at the wall. He felt bad for the younger as he knew how it might be hurtful to go back to a place filled with memories both good and bad. So he decides to prepare him with a meal that brings good memories to.

#

Jaehyun and Jungwoo sighs as they watch Jeno play in their old playground, the three of them had a long day as the youngest was a bouncing ball of energy. The playground was their supposed last destination for today as it was already late but it was then Jeno said he wanted to see where his appa used to live in, Jungwoo looks at him worriedly but Jaehyun pats him reassuringly.

“Alright buddy, let’s go.” 

The old place was almost the same, except for the fact that it didn’t give off the same feeling Jaehyun used to feel when he looked at the place. It was once filled with laughter and happy moments but now it’s only a distant memory to him. Jaehyun looks at the house beside it, the Kims sold it not long after Jaehyun’s mother passed away. The moment his eyes landed on the house, memories come rushing into his mind, it was all memories of a bunny hyung whom he adores to this day. 

“Appa, are you crying?” Jeno says as pulling on his shirt, Jaehyun immediately wipes the tears that unknowingly fell from his eyes and shook his head. 

“No, it’s…it’s nothing Jeno-yah, just some dust just went into my eye don’t mind me.” He says, hiding his inner anguish with a smile. 

“I think it’s about time you two head home, it’s already pretty late.” Jungwoo says, rubbing Jaehyun’s back to comfort him, Jaehyun looked at his friend to thank him.

“Thank you for a fun day, uncle Jungwoo!” Jeno says as they arrived Jungwoo’s house. The boy hugged him tightly, making him coo. As the seven-year old pulled away it was Jaehyun’s turn to hug his friend tightly. 

“Thanks for today, woo, really helped me face a lot of ghosts from the past.” Jaehyun says as he hid his face on his shoulders, making Jungwoo laugh. 

“It’s okay, Jae, I’m happy to have helped you.” Jungwoo starts while patting his back, “I hope you have fun with Doyoung too” He finishes, smirking as Jaehyun immediately pushed him away to glare at him. 

“Fuck you, Woo!” Jaehyun says quietly, careful not to let Jeno hear him. 

“Whatever, Jae, just don’t do it while Jeno is home” Jungwoo whispers, making Jaehyun glare at him even more. 

As the father and son were driving back home, Jaehyun felt a sense of peace in him. Now with a new out-look as he somewhat faced his past, he even felt more peaceful as he was going home to Doyoung. Jaehyun wants to speed through the streets as he wants to talk to his hyung about the past, probably even explain everything. Suddenly, Jeno interrupts his thoughts. 

“Appa, what does fuck mean?” 

‘Oh. Whoops.’ Jaehyun thought to himself.

#

Doyoung was finishing up on cooking as he heard a pitter patter of footsteps arrive the once quiet penthouse, he took off his apron to welcome the two home. He smiles at Jaehyun who was looking at him, he couldn’t read his emotions but he knew that the younger wanted something. Doyoung’s attention was suddenly focused to Jeno, who was hugging his leg.

“Hello tteokie! I missed you” The boy exclaims, looking up at him. Doyoung smiles at him, instinctively patting his head. 

“I missed you too, nono! I hope you made room for dinner because I cooked for you and your appa!” Jeno’s eye brightened up as Doyoung says that, pulling the man to the kitchen out of excitement with Jaehyun following them with a big bright smile. 

The three of them ate with smiles, happily talking about their day, well it was mostly Jeno talking about how he admires his uncle Jungwoo. Jaehyun continues complimenting Doyoung’s cooking, making the older blush. Once dinner was finished and Jeno was all washed up and ready for bed, Jaehyun tucked the younger to bed with Doyoung’s help. The thirty-year old helped by singing him a lullaby, the lullaby that he used to sing Jaehyun when he was young. 

_Doyoung finishes his song as Jaehyun already looked drowsy. The younger earlier had a little tantrum about his mother not tucking him to bed, so Doyoung decided to help him out with a calming lullaby. Jaehyun looks at him with tired eyes, fighting the urge to sleep._

_“Will mama ever come home?” The seven-year old says, breaking Doyoung’s heart. The older kissed the younger’s forehead and shushes him._

_“She’ll come home soon, you don’t have to worry, she will be back in the morning” Doyoung says smiling as the young slowly closes his eyes._

_“I love you, Doyoungie hyung” He mumbles already half asleep._

_“Love you too, Jaehyunie.”_

Doyoung turns to Jaehyun who was staring at him blankly, the younger then slowly pulls his hyung in for a tight embrace. The older let’s out a quiet squeak, hoping it wasn’t loud enough to wake Jeno up. 

“I need to talk to you hyung” Jaehyun says as he pulled away, staring into Doyoung’s almond shaped eyes. He pulled his hyung out of Jeno’s room to the balcony.

The two shared wine as they stared into the moonlight, they were quiet at first but they needed time to process their words. Doyoung looks at Jaehyun who was staring up into the sky, the remnants of his once youthful face was still there but there was something about this Jaehyun that made him look more mature. Jaehyun now turns to Doyoung, smiling at the older’s face that didn’t change much in his eyes. 

“I missed you” they both said in unison, making them look away from each other’s eyes. After a few moments, Doyoung then speaks up.

“Where were you?” He asks, still not looking into Jaehyun’s direction. Jaehyun took a deep breath and he started explaining to his hyung. 

“I want to start by apologizing for my behavior towards you when we last were together,” Jaehyun was cut off by Doyoung. 

“No I want to apologize too, I was too harsh on you and you were only trying to cope— “Jaehyun only raises a hand to make Doyoung quiet down. 

“Anyway, I was taken away one day by my father as my mother was already too sick to take care of me so I was forced to stay in America with him and my brother. And I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to say good bye” Jaehyun pauses, needing a moment. The two was again met with a somewhat comfortable silence. 

“I’m sorry too Jae” Doyoung says looking up into the sky with a melancholic look on his face. “Anyway, Jeno is such a nice kid. I bet you enjoyed your life there in America, I mean you met the woman of your dreams.” Doyoung says, looking at Jaehyun who stared at him blankly. 

“Did…did I say something wrong?” Doyoung says nervously, staring into Jaehyun’s eyes. He ponders on what secrets lie behind those tinted windows towards his soul. 

“Hyung…I see that you may have misunderstood something…I am not Jeno’s biological father.” Jaehyun says, “He is actually my nephew but I had to adopt him as my brother and his wife were…well they were involved in an accident. So since then I had to take care of him on my own as my father is too busy to take care of him” Jaehyun finishes, his fists now balled up to stop himself from crying. Doyoung feels a number of emotions flow into him and hugs the younger, allowing him to let all his emotions out. 

“I’m sorry you had to experience all that on your own, Jaehyunie” He says, letting the younger hide his face into his neck. 

“It’s not that important, I have hyungie beside me now” Jaehyun whispers, causing Doyoung’s eyes to widen. The two embraced for a long time but they had to pull away. 

“Thank you hyung, I really needed this talk with you” Jaehyun says, Doyoung could only stay silent as their faces were almost inches apart. For a moment the two were mistaken as they thought the other was leaning in for a kiss, they pulled apart before anything could happen. Awkwardness now filling the air around them. 

“I’m gonna head to bed hyung, long day ahead tomorrow” Jaehyun chuckles awkwardly, walking away before Doyoung could even say a word. 

And there, Doyoung was left alone on the balcony. His mind filled with thoughts and his heart filled with doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why I always make this so sad :[[ but it's gonna be hopefully soft all the way the next few chapters (we'll see hehe)
> 
> Johnny and Lucas are mentioned (yay) I guess we will be seeing them in the future, as well as some good ol' Luwoo :]]
> 
> I wonder who will end up with Johnny [pls suggest someone bcs im still debating on who he he]
> 
> Again, Jungwoo best boy!!
> 
> I hope y'all like this chapter hehe felt like this was kinda half-assed but hey--they almost kissed!


	6. You got me feeling emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Doyoung's first week as Jeno's babysitter and he may have realized some...things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries anyway I definitely didn't listen to Emotions the whole time I listened to this
> 
> also that one vlive of Wooyoung and Yeosang,,, the apron thingy,,, yeah that inspired one scene here so 
> 
> Also also im still dying from that NCT U stage,, I mean come on JENO AND JAEMIN IN NCT U?? AAAAAA also also ALSO Jaehyun doing Taeyong's part in kick it ugh,,,, but also I wish for Taeyong's speedy recovery :[[
> 
> as usual not beta read and a lot of grammatical mistakes ahead :p

It was officially Doyoung’s first day as Jeno’s babysitter, he rose bright and early to prepare a big breakfast for the Jungs as it would be a long day for the both of them. He hears footsteps emerging from one of the rooms, it was Jaehyun already suited up for work. 

“Well you’re up early” Doyoung says, gaining the man’s attention, he was fixing his cuffs before turning to look at the older. He smiles and greets Doyoung. 

“I’m needed at the office by 7 am, Hyung. Anyway you’re up early too, shall I help you with breakfast?” Jaehyun asks, walking closer towards Doyoung. At that moment Doyoung felt as if the younger was towering him and out of instinct, he backs up until he hits the cupboard behind him. 

“Ah no, Jaehyun, I can manage” He says as he waves his arms hurriedly to dismiss Jaehyun’s offer. 

“Come on hyung, I’ll just help you put on your apron” Doyoung didn’t even have time to reject Jaehyun’s offer as Jaehyun already took the apron beside him, pulling the elder to a more comfortable position to put on the apron. 

Doyoung tried to avoid looking up and standing too close to Jaehyun with all his willpower. Jaehyun clicks his tongue as he wraps the ties around Doyoung’s lean waist.

Doyoung’s breath was taken away from him when he was pulled closer by the strings of his apron with a strong force, suddenly his face was just inches away from Jaehyun’s. Heat swelled up on Doyoung’s cheeks making him look like an angry tomato and he didn’t understand why he reacted this way.

As he prepared breakfast, he did everything to avoid Jaehyun and his gaze. Thankfully, Jeno had a  
rrived as Doyoung was setting up the table. The boy made grabby hands up to his father as he was too sleepy and short to reach the tall stool next to his father. Jaehyun chuckled and put down his coffee to help Jeno up the stool up. 

Doyoung smiles at Jeno as he places a plate filled with pancakes in front of him, immediately waking the drowsy boy up. Doyoung coos at his reaction so he pinches the boy’s cheek before sitting next to him, he almost forgets about the awkward event earlier but then Jeno points out his still blushing cheeks. 

“It’s—uh nothing!” he pauses to look at a smirking Jaehyun in front of him. “The stove was just hot and all” He laughs, obviously Jeno didn’t believe it but the boy decides to just ignore it and change the topic.

“What are you going to do today, appa?” 

“Well I have to talk to a client today, not that important but it’s going to be long. I might be done in the afternoon but I would have to stay as the company party is going to be planned” Jaehyun explains, making Jeno’s eyes light up. 

“Company party? So that means Uncle Johnny and Uncle Lucas will be coming?” He asks excitedly, making Jaehyun chuckle.

“Yup even Uncle Jungwoo is gonna be there!” This time, Doyoung interjects. 

“Oh yeah, I still find it so amazing that you’re still able to keep contact with Jungwoo” A hint of jealousy was laced in Doyoung’s words, thankfully it went unnoticed. 

“Yeah, actually my dad helped him out with getting into a college in Chicago” Jaehyun says nonchalantly. Doyoung didn’t know why but he felt so angry inside, it was like there was something burning up inside him as he realized that he wasn’t worthy enough to stay in contact with Jaehyun. But then again, he did curse the kid out the last time they were together so he should be thankful that now he’s able to be with him again. 

They ate in silence, Doyoung who was stuck in his own thoughts didn’t notice but he barely had touched his food. Jaehyun was already finished and ready to go but he couldn’t help but chuckle as he noticed that his hyung was lost in thought, he waves a hand in front of Doyoung’s face to catch his attention.

“Hyung? I’m going to leave now. Thank you for the food and I hope you and Jeno have a fun day” He says smiling before looking at Jeno who was frowning a little, Jaehyun gives him a kiss on the forehead.

“I’m sorry that I have to work during our vacation, Jeno-yah but it can’t be helped. Anyway, I promise you that you will have the most fun with Doyoung hyung today so promise me that you’ll behave” 

“Okay Appa…” Jeno says, not being able to resist his father’s smile. He hugs the man before he leaves, and with that, the two were left alone. Doyoung starts cleaning the plates up, Jeno helps him out a little reminding Doyoung of the times he had with Jaehyun. 

The two spent the whole day having fun, with them doing all the stuff Doyoung used to do with Jaehyun. Though Jeno wasn’t Jaehyun’s biological son, they both awfully resembled each other, especially when they smile. 

Jaehyun texted every hour to check on them and every time he did, something inside Doyoung just heated up but he ignores it as he gave Jeno his full attention. The boy was talkative, he spewed out facts that a boy his age shouldn’t be able to know. 

“Appa always gives me cool books to read” Jeno says before continuing his whole speech about the culture of Roman soldiers. Once Jeno ran out of facts to tell Doyoung, he decides to tell him stories about Jaehyun in America.

“tteokie hyung, did you know that my appa has clips of him in school learning how to speak English, it was so funny! I gotta show it to you sometime” The boy says as Doyoung helps him draw a portrait of him and his family.

“I’d love to!” Doyoung says as his smile widens as he spots Jeno adding him to his family portrait. It somehow made his heart soar at the fact that Jeno considers him as a family member. The older shook his head before continuing to listen to Jeno, Doyoung then discovers how Jaehyun was so caring and responsible for his friends. He was also told that no matter how busy Jaehyun was he always made time for Jeno, showing him how much he loved the kid. 

Once it was Jeno’s bedtime, Doyoung tucked him to bed. Jaehyun told them that he might actually go home late as there was a complication with one of their partners. So, Doyoung sings Jeno a lullaby to calm the boy’s nerves as he felt anxious about his father not being around. When Jeno was already half-asleep, Doyoung stands up carefully to walk out but Jeno stops him.

“What is it buddy?” He asks as the boy held his hand tightly

“Thank you tteokie hyung…Appa told me all about you when we were in the states. He said he never felt lonely because he always had you in his mind so I wanna thank you for always being in my appa’s mind” The boy says before finally drifting off. 

Doyoung was shocked, if he was on Jaehyun’s mind all the time why couldn’t he have contacted him just once? Why could he contact Jungwoo and not him? He feels his heartache and swell at the same time as he realizes that he never really left the boy’s mind after all. Doyoung leaves Jeno to his own so that he could think some more, but he was startled when he saw a Jaehyun with disheveled hair and tired eyes right in front of him. It was the morning before all over again. 

“Ah hyung, is Jeno still awake? I’m sorry for keeping you two up so late” He says, adjusting his tie a little. 

“Jeno…Jeno is fine—We’re both fine. Anyway goodnight!” Doyoung says hurriedly before running to his room, shutting the door before leaning on it. He places his hand on his heart as it was bating oh so quickly. 

“No…it can’t be?” He thought to himself, he couldn’t be having these types of feelings for Jaehyun…he can’t. 

‘Get it together, Doyoung. He was the kid you took care of, you can’t.’ He thought to himself before slamming his face on his bed. 

Maybe sleeping it off could get rid of this stupid feeling.

#

Time flew by and it had already been a week since he started taking care of Jeno. In the past week he had learnt so much about Jeno and his habits, like how the boy is very musically inclined as he always played Doyoung a song on his small guitar. The boy had a thing for dancing as well, he couldn’t stop moving when Doyoung started singing an idol song.

“You should be an idol someday, Jeno-yah” Doyoung smiles as Jeno finished dancing.

“I want to but my papa says grandpa would disagree. He says I’m an heir to a company so I should prioritize the family business” The boy says, sitting next to Doyoung. 

“Nonsense! You should follow your dreams no matter what, Jeno-yah. If you want hyungie can set you up with a company. Did you know I used to be in one of the biggest companies in Seoul” He proudly says, chuckling as Jeno gasps in awe. 

“Hyungie was a trainee? When? Did you debut?” Jeno asks, now making Doyoung frown a little.

“Well actually…I quit”

“Why?!” Jeno asks in disbelief. “Hyungie is soo handsome and he sings so well!” 

“I guess I just didn’t fit the image they were looking for…but hey I am friends with Taeyong from NCT” Doyoung says, changing the focus to his friends. 

“Lee Taeyong?! Hyungie should introduce me to him please!! He is my role model!!” Jeno says making Doyoung scoff. 

“Him? Really?” Doyoung says before laughing. The two continued chatting like normal, spending the day like any another.

The two played some games before dinner, tiring each other out before deciding to order some take out as Doyoung was feeling a little lazy to cook. 

Once dinner was finished they sat on the sofa and had a ghibli marathon, in no time Jeno was already fast-asleep on Doyoung’s lap. The thirty-year old smiles as he admires the young boy who was snoozing away, he was snapped out from his thoughts when he saw Jaehyun walk in. Though it was obvious that the man was tired out from the long day of work, he still looked so elegant in his office wear. 

“How was work?” Doyoung asks, cringing as he sounded like a housewife. 

“It was okay, nothing special” Jaehyun dismisses.

“I should put him to bed now” Doyoung says awkwardly, he was about to stand up and carry Jeno but Jaehyun stops him and takes Jeno from his arms, gently brushing his hands on Doyoung’s. 

“It’s okay hyung…let me. It’s been awhile since I’ve tucked him in anyway.” The heir says as he took his son into his arms. He was about to turn around but he stops to look at Doyoung.

“Oh by the way, I hope you’re not busy tomorrow…I’m free tomorrow and I want to treat you both to a picnic” He says before walking off to Jeno’s room. Doyoung was now left on the couch, his hand on his pulsating heart.

‘It must be coffee jitters.’ He thought to himself before going to bed. Definitely not dreaming about any dimple smiled man. 

Morning came quickly to Doyoung’s distaste, he rose a little later than usual as he woke up from time to time the night before from his…dreams. He was still half-asleep when he walks in to the restroom, not noticing that the shower was already turned on he starts shedding some of his clothes off. 

“Oh hyung, you could’ve at least warned me that you wanted to shower with me, I would’ve prepared myself” He hears a deep voice say, his eyes snap open as he saw Jaehyun standing in front of him. He thanks the gods above that the mist of the hot water was somewhat blocking the view of Jaehyun…down there. The older shrieks before covering himself with his shirt, to his luck he still had his boxers on before running out of the shower. 

Leave it to Doyoung to make mornings with Jaehyun more awkward than the last. When it was finally Doyoung’s turn to shower, his mind couldn’t help but wander back on the image of Jaehyun—his body was toned and well-built. Doyoung notes that he should really be hitting the gym more, he slaps his forehead when he kept thinking about Jaehyun’s well-toned muscles. 

‘I shouldn’t be thinking about Jaehyun like that. He’s like my boss!’ Doyoung thought to himself as he finally finished his scorching hot shower.

The car ride was silent as Doyoung didn’t find it in himself to speak as he tried to avoid looking at Jaehyun. They arrive the spot near the Han River, it was perfect because there were few people and the view was beautiful. They set up the blanket as Jeno was running around, admiring the beautiful scenery. As they were placing the plates down, their hands would brush together every so often which made Doyoung burn up and Jaehyun smirk. 

As usual, Jeno talks non-stop to fill the silence as the two adults were playing mind games with each other. Once they finished eating, they decided to fly some kites together—well it was more Jaehyun and Jeno playing kites while Doyoung watched them with a smile. 

Doyoung observes the father and son, his heart soaring like the kite. He found the two adorable as they were laughing and smiling, it made Doyoung happy. The boys just made him so happy and fulfilled. Jeno looked back at him and smiled, he ran up to him and shouted “Tag!” before running way with Jaehyun running with him. 

“Oh you little—come here!” Doyoung says, a smile plastered on his face as he ran after the two of them, tagging Jaehyun before running away again. He ran by an old couple who chuckled at them. 

“What a cute family” He hears them say, distracting him so much that he didn’t notice Jaehyun pouncing on him. They fell on the ground; the breath being snatched from his lungs as the younger was on top of him.

“You’re it” He says smiling down at him, Doyoung felt a blush creep as they were in an…odd position in public.

“Ew Appa…stop kissing Doyoung hyung or else he’ll get your cooties!” Jeno says, pushing Jaehyun off of Doyoung. The latter releases a breath that he didn’t know he was holding before sitting up, not being able to look at Jaehyun. 

“Sorry I’m late!” He hears someone—a familiar someone say, he turns back to see none other than a puppy-looking boy carrying a bag of popsicles. 

“Uncle Jungwoo!” Jeno says running towards the new figure, he hugs him by the legs making Jungwoo chuckle. Jaehyun of course followed suit, standing up before giving him a hug as well. Doyoung stood up and he was introduced to Doyoung.

“You remember Doyoung hyung, right?” Jaehyun says as Doyoung fakes a smile at him, reaching a hand out for him to shake it. 

“Of course I do!” He says excitedly ignoring the hand that was reached out and going in for a hug instead. 

They all decided to rest for a while before they ride the tandem bicycles. As they sat on the benches and ate their popsicles that was generously given by Jungwoo, Doyoung had time to think about the feelings that were irking him. He didn’t know why he felt so mad that he thought this bonding time was supposed to be for him and the Jungs only. They weren’t some domestic family or anything so why was he so upset that Jungwoo was there?

The bike ride didn’t help Doyoung’s intrusive thoughts as Jeno said he wanted to bike with him, leaving Jaehyun and Jungwoo to share a double bike. Doyoung couldn’t help but to look bitterly as he watched the two chuckle at each other’s inside jokes, he huffs. At least he had Jeno who was still blabbering about random facts, not noticing Doyoung’s inner turmoil. 

Time run by quickly as Doyoung was too focused on being lowkey angry more than anything and before he knew it they already bid Jungwoo good bye and were already heading home. The ride home was silent but the silence wasn’t awkward, instead it was filled with an angry tension that Jaehyun couldn’t tell. As soon as they arrived the penthouse, Doyoung excused himself to his room, leaving both Jaehyun and Jeno confused. 

“Oh god” Doyoung says as he hid under his sheets. 

“I think I have feelings for Jaehyun”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO YEAH THIS WAS LONG but oh? did Doyoung finally turn his brain on? no? well something is definitely turned on.
> 
> so like yeah I kinda regret not making more Jeno- Doyo moments in this part,,, but the next chap will for sure have more cute moments bcs this duo is just so cute owo. In addition wow Doie can get jealous...I wonder how he handles it...lets see in the next chap hehehe
> 
> p.s. still kinda uncertain on who I might pair Johnny with,, I might go fuck it and have Johnny be a flirt to everyone (specially dy) but like idk :] we will see 
> 
> pps. this was supposed to be posted earlier but I spent like 4 hours making a Johnny standee so uhHhh yeah AHAHAHA
> 
> Hope y'all liked the chap! <3


	7. A little jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I haven't updated in awhile hehe....kinda had a depressive episode so I didn't have much motivation to write lolololol. I may or may not have rushed this but sksksksk I need a lil while to get my inspiration up and running again so yeah. 
> 
> Hope y'all like this chap. 
> 
> as usual non-beta read.

“Jeno-yah…I believe today is your lucky day” Doyoung says as he looks at his phone. It was a text from Taeyong.

** _Money Bags Lee_ **   
_ Open the door loser! _

“Why hyungie?” He asks as he finishes his morning cereal.

“Well—” Doyoung was about to explain but he heard the elevator ding, indicating that their guests had arrived. Jeno turns around and gasps.

“LEE TAEYONG?!” He screeches before running up to him to give him a hug, Taeyong was of course surprised but cooed down at the boy.

“Yuta…I think we should adopt too” Taeyong says softly, making Yuta roll his eyes.

“We have Jaemin, Tae, you call him our son all the time” Yuta dismisses before smiling at Jeno and Doyoung. It was the whole gang alright, Taeil, Taeyong, Yuta and a little boy hiding behind Yuta.

Doyoung welcomes them and leads them all to the couch to sit down, they all introduce themselves to Jeno—excluding Yuta as he already knew who he was.

“Hi Jeno, I am Moon Taeil, I am your Doyoungie Hyung’s oldest and closest friend” Taeil says smiling, shaking Jeno’s hands before he was immediately outshined by Taeyong.

“Hi Jeno, I heard that you really like me. I’m Lee Taeyong but you can call me Tae Hyungie. Oh and this little guy” Taeyong says pulling the boy who sat beside him to his lap, “is Jaeminie my nephew, I brought him here so you two can have a playmate” Taeyong says smiling while the little boy was hiding his face on Taeyong’s chest. Jeno tilts his head and walks closer towards them, poking the boy’s back to grab his attention.

“Hi I’m Jung Jeno…I wish to be your friend” He says, flashing the other boy with his famous eye-smile. The small boy was hesitant at first before reluctantly reaching his arm out to shake Jeno’s.

“Jaemin…Na Jaemin” He says quietly, Jeno’s smile widens before he pulls him to his room to play. “See you guys later” Jeno says as Jaemin squeaks, the two being adorable made all the adults laugh and coo. As the kids were gone, all focus was fixated on Doyoung.

“So?” Taeyong prompts

“So what?” Doyoung says feigning ignorance, making all of his friends and Yuta roll their eyes.

“What’s up with you and Jaehyun!” Taeil says frustrated.

“Okay okay fine so…” Doyoung explains everything that had happened and everything that he started feeling from almost seeing Jaehyun naked to the Jungwoo thing.

“So here’s a wild take on this…you’re fucking Jealous.” Taeyong simply says.

“Wrong. Perish” Doyoung simply says looking away from a groaning Taeyong and Taeil. He wouldn’t admit that aloud of course, I mean he just came into terms with his feelings for Jaehyun but that doesn’t mean he’s going to do anything about it. Yup he is doing absolutely nothing.

“You know Doyoung, I’ve seen the way my boss looks at you and I think it wouldn’t be hard to just be upfront about your feelings” Yuta points out, making Doyoung think, staring into nothingness.

“Oh God, Yuta! You just broke him!”

#

On the other side of town, Jaehyun was fixing up some paperwork for their new clients. Their Korean branch was better than he had expected, everyone was so nice and efficient—Jaehyun even met an intern so young that he looked like he was just fresh outta high school. The office was a plus too, it was so big and neatly furnished. It was on the top floor and it was graced with wide windows behind Jaehyun’s desk so he could have sunlight without missing out on work. He was having fun spinning around his expensive desk chair when he heard a knock on the door and he stopped. A little dizzy, he opened the door and met with two giants.

“JUNG!!” He heard Lucas shout before hugging him tightly, making him take a step back.

“Wong, Seo, been awhile” Jaehyun says, letting his friends in his office. They got settled and sat on the respective chairs in front of Jaehyun’s desk

“Not that long, I mean you’ve only been here for half a month...Did you get to talk with you know?” Lucas replies as he fumbles with his fingers. 

“He’s okay...he’s going to the party so you guys can talk it out” Jaehyun replies with a smirk plastered on his face as he watches Lucas stiffen in his seat, he pulls something from his pocket and gives it to Jaehyun.

“What’s this?” The older asks confusedly, staring at the fancy-looking box

“Give this to him, please? It’s a sorry gift...for you know what”

“Enough about Lucas and Jungwoo, we wanna hear about you and that special boy of yours” Johnny pipes in, with that Jaehyun sat straight and let out a cough. 

“Oh you know...he’s okay”

“Care to expand on this, Jung?” Jaehyun sighs and raises his hands up in defeat.

“I want him to be the father of my children...” He begins before he starts explaining everything that happened between them. 

“You’re fucking whipped man” Lucas laughs whilst slapping his leg

“We gotta meet him at the party, man! I wanna see all the fuss about this childhood babysitter… I mean isn’t he like years older than you?” Johnny says as his interest was piqued. 

“Yeah yeah and dude he is the same age as you so don’t be so cocky” Jaehyun says with a huff, “How ‘bout you, how is it like filling in my shoes and following my dad around like a dog?” 

“Peachy. Oh by the way...Jung Senior brought us here to inform you of something, I don’t know if this is good news or not but….”

#

It had been awhile since his friends had left their place as Yuta was suddenly needed at the office as well as Jaemin crying because of Jeno. The said child right now was standing in the corner with a tear stricken face, stained clothes and messy hair. Doyoung sighs as he starts cleaning up the mess that was made by the two seven-year olds in Jeno’s room, Doyoung picked up a piece of paper and smiled slowly. He saw that Jeno had added more characters to his family portrait as he noticed stick figures that looked like Taeil, Taeyong and Yuta next to him and Jaehyun and in the middle it had Jeno and Jaemin holding hands.

Once the babysitter finished cleaning the room up he took some clothes for Jeno and went to the corner where he was, noticing the boy was still sniffling a little he sighs and pats his back comfortingly. “I’m sorry for raising my voice at you a while ago, buddy. I’ll let you explain everything but now let’s get you a bath first”

“okay hyungie…” The child sniffled as he held Doyoung’s hand so he could be led to the shower. Doyoung let Jeno clean himself up after he cleaned the boy’s hair up, he notes to never let Jeno near any slime ever again—at least without supervision that is. When Jeno was done and all cleaned up, Doyoung tucked him to bed and sat on the side.

“So….care to explain now?” 

“I’m sorry, hyungie! Jaeminie was ignoring me so I tried to get his attention by putting slime on his hair…” Jeno looked down as he felt ashamed but he immediately shot up when he heard Doyoung laugh which wasn’t the reaction he expected. 

“Aigoo Jeno-yah! You’re just like your appa when he tried to get my attention” He says, reminiscing the times before. “Anyway, next time if you want to get someone’s attention just say some of your facts, I bet he’ll be mesmerized on how cool you are” 

Jeno’s eyes widened as he nodded frantically, “you’re right hyungie! I should’ve told him about greek mythology, I will amaze him next time...if there is a next time” Doyoung coos at the pouting boy’s face and pats his head. 

“There will be a next time Jeno-yah, Hyungie will make it happen” The older reassures. Once they have said their ‘goodnights’ and sang the lullabye, Doyoung walked out of the room. To his surprise, he was met by Jaehyun who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

“Did you… did you hear everything we said there?” Doyoung asks nervously.

“When did I put slime in your hair to get your attention, huh?” He asks amusedly with a smug grin.

“You didn’t but you did do stupid stuff to grab my attention, like talking about sex...man I did give you hell after that” 

Jaehyun’s smile faltered, Doyoung realizes that he shouldn’t have mentioned that. “I still don’t get why you did that to just get my attention though” he laughs awkwardly. 

“You’re really that oblivious, huh?” Jaehyun laughs bitterly. 

“Huh?” Doyoung asks confusedly. 

“Nothing nothing” Jaehyun dismisses now seeming distant, “Anyways, I don’t really think this is your job but can you come with me and Jeno tomorrow to get some things ready for the party next week?” 

“Uh sure, I’d love to!” Doyoung says, smiling slowly, not really knowing why there’s so much tension.

They decided that it was high time for them to both return to their respective rooms, they both let out a sigh once they closed their doors and thought of the other once they went to sleep

#

Morning came and Doyoung was still stuck on what had happened last night, he was still confused as to why Jaehyun’s smile faltered at the mention of his antics before. Doyoung brushes this off as he needed to help Jeno with his shoe laces, he looks up as he does to smile at the sleepy boy. “Had sweet dreams?” he asked the boy who simply nodded.

“Dreamt of Jaemin...and Appa.” Jeno smiles slowly. “Tell Appa to invite him please” the boy requests, just in time for Jaehyun to hear. The said man who walked in was fixing his tie and he looked gorgeous in Doyoung’s eyes.

“Just who is this Jaemin fellow and why haven’t I met him before?” 

“He’s Tae Hyung’s nephew! I met them yesterday because tteokie hyung invited them here yesterday. Can you believe it, Appa? Tteokie is friends with my idol!!” Jeno says, starting to get excited. Jaehyun smiles at the boy and pats his head. “That’s amazing, bud. And sure, it would be nice to have a celebrity at the party.” 

After that lovely exchange from the father and son, they went out. When they arrived at the car they saw a familiar puppy-looking male waiting for them, Jungwoo waved as he walked towards the trio. 

“Sorry I’m late” He smiled as he greeted everyone. Doyoung ignores the vile feeling that was burning up inside as they all entered the car, he doesn’t care if Jungwoo was there. Nope. He isn't jealous at the fact that Jaehyun was more comfortable with him. Not at all. And it certainly didn’t bother him when Jeno asked him for Jaemin advice. 

“Don’t listen to your Uncle Jungwoo, Jeno-yah, last time I listened to him I got my heart broken” Jaehyun jokingly says, earning a slap on his shoulder from Jungwoo. 

“I was like a baby then! It was your mistake to listen to me.” Jungwoo rebuts, all three of them laughing. Except Doyoung, he on the other hand was stuck in his thoughts. 

They arrive at the luxurious cake shop to try out some cakes for the extravagant party. He could only scoff as he watched the two same-aged friends tease each other by wiping frosting on their faces. “Unprofessional” he mutters. Thankfully Jeno saves him from being such a downer by giving him some cake. He decides that it would be better if he focused on Jeno all day instead of basking in his jealousy. 

They went to pick out some outfits after they picked out the perfect cake. Since Doyoung made the choice of only focusing on Jeno the whole day, it meant that he would only dismiss Jaehyun when he asked for Doyoung’s opinion on his outfit. Even though the elder wanted to scream about how good he looked on the inside, he would only nod and tell him to ask Jungwoo. It went on like that ‘til Jaehyun just asked Jungwoo for his opinion and finalized all the outfits he and Jeno would be wearing.

The day went by and they decided to grab something to eat in a boujee restaurant. Of course it was Jaehyun’s treat as the other two were ‘too broke’ for that kind of place and begged the heir to just eat at Mcdonald’s with them.

“I don’t want my son to eat unhealthy food,” Jaehyun simply says as their dessert arrives. Jungwoo turns to whisper something to Doyoung, “by unhealthy he means poor people food” he jokes. 

As they were finishing up with their food, Jaehyun suddenly pipes up as if he remembered something suddenly. The heir then pulled something from his coat pocket and whispered something to Jungwoo, Doyoung tried to hear but he decided not to as he didn’t want to eavesdrop. Jungwoo then opened the box that was given to him and it revealed a bracelet—something from a known brand too. The thirty-year old ignores this emotion and pushed it back for later as they were already headed out of the place.

#

Jaehyun has had an odd day because Doyoung was actively ignoring him for some unknown reason, it bugged him at first but he decided to ignore it.

“I’ll leave you guys first,” Doyoung says, bowing politely once they arrive at the apartment. Leaving them all in the living room with confused, now it truly bugged Jaehyun as it was clearly evident on his face. Jungwoo coughs awkwardly as he noticed the situation and bids them good bye as well. 

“You’re in deep shit bro” Jungwoo whispers at his friend as he went to the elevator, waving goodbye to Jeno one last time.

He immediately goes to Doyoung’s room after he helped Jeno to bed. He knocks on the door and it took a few moments before the older opened it, he was already wearing his pajamas. 

“We need to talk” He simply says, controlling his emotions while he walked in the room, closing the door behind him before the older could even say no. 

“Why did you act like that, today?” He simply asks

“Like what? I wasn’t acting any different, I was simply focused on my job” the older answers with an a matter of factly tone.

“Like a kid!” Jaehyun exclaims, now losing his cool. “I can’t believe you are even using Jeno as an excuse now, hyung. You were acting so rude today and I don’t even get—”

“A kid? I’m the kid? Well I wasn’t the one flirting in front of my son while picking some cake. Come on Jaehyun, don’t act so high and mighty with me while your attention was on Jungwoo the whole day!” Doyoung cuts him off as he raised his voice. 

Jaehyhun’s eyes widened, he might’ve just realized why Doyoung acted that way. 

“You’re jealous.” 

“Wh—what? Am not!” Doyoung was now caught off guard by Jaehyun’s straightforward statement. The younger laughs at the older’s now blushing face, it was just fuming merely minutes ago but it seems now Jaehyun got him. He then shook his head before letting out a laugh, how could he have not realized!

“What’s so fu—” Before Doyoung could even finish his sentence Jaehyun had changed their positions so that he could be pinned to the door and then boom, Jaehyun’s lips was on his. Their lips moved in sync as they both fit perfectly, Doyoung’s eyes fluttered close and his arms went lax as Jaehyun just had that effect on him. 

Doyoung almost lost his composure as his knees felt like it turned into jelly. He almost forgot who he was until Jaehyun pulled away. “Give me an answer at the party hyung. I’ll be waiting.” He says before walking out of the room, leaving a stunned Doyoung. 

“There was a question?” Doyoung asked to himself, still dazed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy we finally get to see Yuta, Johnny, Jaemin and Lucas in action! I wonder what Johnny told Jaehyun, hmmm.
> 
> Anyways the party chapter is next and I heard it gets...steamy~ 
> 
> comments and suggestions r appreciated <3


	8. When the party's over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> parties are usually filled with stress, sweat and regret for the next morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well hi! *waves cutely* I am SORRY for disappearing for almost 7 months TT.TT I was so caught up with school, NCT 2020 (YES WOW THAT HAPPENED??) and just not having the mood to write aahh but anyways yes I am *TRYING* to be more active in writing but ugh my school really likes giving stuff to do so its annoying. But I posted so that y'all won't think I abandoned this fic hehe does anyone still read this??? 
> 
> anyway HAPPY NEW YEAR YALL 
> 
> not beta read :p so uhh please correct me for any mistakes !!! constructive criticism is sexy !!
> 
> also slight tw: panic attacks n strong language!! :/

It had been almost a week since Doyoung had actively started avoiding and ignoring Jaehyun. After that night when they kissed…the thirty-year-old can’t even face him without flushing so red that he’d look like a ripe cherry. Instead after much deliberation with his heart and brain, he’d busied himself with work—that means doting on Jeno and even nosing in with the party preparations, much to Yuta’s (a really stressed out assistant) pleasure. They were currently taking a break from the said preparations as the afternoon was too good to pass for them to not relax and drink.

“You’re bound to talk to him you know~” Taeyong says as he fans his fatigued boyfriend who was laying on his lap, sweaty from manually moving almost all the chairs in the event hall.

“I don’t understand how you did all that Yuta…I mean aren’t there supposed to be custodians here to help you?” Doyoung says, swerving Taeyong’s statement as he looked around the Jung’s large mansion near the oceans of Seoul. The bunny-like man feigned amazement at how they were able to afford such a grand place like this, it even had a beach-view and it could pass off something from Bling Empire—

“Don’t you dare change the subject, Kim, answer me!” the older says who was now obviously losing patience with his younger friend. “Are you gonna answer this question of his or not?”

“That’s the problem, yong! I don’t even know what his question is in the first place!” Doyoung “Dumbass” Kim finally retaliates, he could’ve sworn Taeyong saw red because at that moment he simply pushed Yuta carefully off his lap and walked away to the nearest terrace to breathe in some air. Yuta, clearly annoyed at how he got mixed in to this, buds in to the conversation. “look Doyoung, I don’t know if falling in love makes you dumb or something—but I think what my equally dumb boss was asking you was if you’d like to do the hanky panky with him for life?”

Doyoung was dumbfounded with Yuta’s words, it was not often that the older spoke out of turn because he simply didn’t give any fucks usually, but the older was sleep-deprived and behind in so many tasks that it was somewhat reasonable for him to have spat words in a way like that. “I think what Yuta means is that Jaehyunie is confessing to you!” Taeil, always the voice of reason—bless his soul, spoke from the side as he took another sip of his martini that was served to him by one of the Jung’s butlers.

“W-Well that does make sense…” Doyoung simply says after his friends’ bolstering, not taking their harsh words much into heart as he took in the fact that Jaehyun asked him out after kissing him. Oh he could just squeal and jump like a frantic teenage girl—but he won’t he’s a grown man for Pete’s sake! _‘I mean for Jaehyun that could change…’_ a voice in his mind whispers making him shake his head back into reality. The group had moved on to a different subject matter after Taeyong had returned from one of his ‘diva moments’ as Yuta might call it and talked about party preparations and which popular elite socialites would be coming to the party.

“I heard Qian Kun is coming…” mumbles Yuta as he looks at his clipboard disinterested.

“Oh isn’t he that Chinese Business man? Are you sure he isn’t part of a triad…? I mean what if Jaehyun is part of some mafia—that would explain him disappearing from a young age based on what Doie said!” Taeyong rambled on like a conspiracy theorist making Yuta scoff and roll his eyes.

“Babe I think I’d know if my boss was part of some Mafia or whatever…if he was he might pay me better—“

“Ah so you think you deserve a raise with you lounging about when you’re supposed to be working?” a deep voice boomed, filling the whole room up making all four men jump in their seats. They all turn their heads to see Jaehyun next to two dapper men in suits, looking like the definition of expensive themselves. Jaehyun looked tired—as if he hasn’t been sleeping quite well, stubble on his chin was noticeable while dark circles complimented his already tired looking eyes. This look on him made Doyoung question whether or not the man was prepared for a party.

“Ah don’t mind Johnny guys, he’s just cranky—old age I guess” Jaehyun says with an apologetic look, his eyes instantly directing their attention to a certain ex-babysitter in the room. Doyoung looks down almost instantly as he felt those two brown orbs stare deep into him, he almost felt as if he was being undressed by his gaze until a cough caught his attention.

“Anyways, gentlemen, I’d like to introduce you all to my close friends and colleagues from the US branch. This grouchy skyscraper of a man is Mr. Seo, he handles pretty much everything I do in the other branch while I am away—and this tall energetic one is Mr. Wong, he’s the Marketing manager.” Doyoung was amazed at how professional Jaehyun could be when the situation needed it to be. He notices his friends’ eyes, all checking out the two tall men next to Jaehyun, Taeil in particular looked like he was about to burst when he saw a certain Mr. Seo but Doyoung brushes this off. He shall tease his friend to death on a later date.

“And you guys are familiar with my assistant Yuta. Now this is Jeno’s Babysitter, Kim Doyoung and his two friends Moon Taeil and Lee Taeyong.” Jaehyun says now introducing them to his friends who look as interested as the other group was to them.

“By Jeno’s babysitter—don’t you mean your babysitter?” Lucas slyly notes making Johnny uncharacteristically snort out and laugh. Jaehyun blushes at this—which was a surprise to Doyoung whom can only watch as the tall chaebol pull his friends out of the room almost cartoonish from the embarrassment.

“Well that was… interesting” Taeyong mumbles as Yuta sighs and stands up while muttering, “If all of you won’t mind, I’ll go do my job now before I get any more teasing from my devil-like bosses”

“I need that man’s number” Taeil says, his mouth still in awe from seeing the Adonis of a man that was Seo Johnny.

**#**

After the eventful introductions with Jaehyun’s squad, the preparations for the party were finally finished. Doyoung bid farewell to his friends who had went to their rooms in the mansion that were lent to them, as courtesy of Mr. Jung, so they can change and rest easy as the party commences. The babysitter had decided to stay in a room with Jeno so he could help the boy pick out clothes to wear at the party.

“Come on Jeno, your father is waiting for us and we shouldn’t be late for the party!” Doyoung says, hiding his wavering patience as the boy had not yet picked out an outfit for the party.

“mhmm but I want to pick something that’ll catch jaeminie’s attention!” Jeno pouts as he had his arms crossed looking even more adorable since he did not even have a shirt yet. Doyoung sighs at this, the boy’s actions reminding him so much of Jaehyun when he was young. Suddenly, a knock was heard from the room’s Oakwood doors.

“Oh hi, yeah uhm Jaehyun made me come up here to check on you guys? He’s been looking for you both for a while now” the puppy-like man stated awkwardly before moving his eyes to Jeno and gasps. “Jeno-yah! You aren’t even dressed yet…awe let Jungwoo hyung help you!”

Doyoung was silent as usual when it comes to Jungwoo, the boy was sunshine incarnate, he convinced Jeno almost immediately that Jaemin would notice him regardless of his outfit since they have such a strong bond together. Doyoung wishes he’d understood people like Jungwoo, he also wonders if he and Jaehyun had that strong bond he was talking about. 

“Okay Jeno-yah, you head along first, I heard Jaeminie was looking for you near the fountain!” Jungwoo said making the young boy’s eyes light up almost instantly as he excused himself and ran out of the room. Now the younger’s brown eyes were on Doyoung, he looked seemingly serious as he sat down the bed making Doyoung sit by patting the space next to him.

“Hyung…I know we aren’t that close, I mean Jaehyun is the only thing that binds us two together—That is why I need to help him by talking some sense into you. Jae—he’s been losing sleep these few days and I don’t know if it’s wholly because of work but I know some of the reason has gotta be rooted into you. Now tell me, what in the ever living fuck happened to you two?” Jungwoo states in a calm and collected tone, looking into Doyoung’s eyes seriously which confused the man as he would’ve thought something was going on between the two. So he explains everything that had happened without any filter since he felt a little comforted from the other in some way despite being the cause of some of his pain, from the realizations to the jealousy and finally the kiss and question.

“So you’re telling me…he kissed you and asked you out when you acted up from being jealous cause of me?” Jungwoo asked in rhetoric, looking as if he’d laugh out loud before continuing his little speech. “Well to say the least, I am flattered that you think that me and Jae had past arrangements but uhm…I can’t date the guy even if he was the last guy on earth ugh. You know I saw him drink soiled milk once—“

“uhm how is that supposed to help me?” Doyoung interjected as he noticed that the younger was starting to ramble.

“Oh yeah sorry—As I was saying, I have my eyes on someone else so don’t worry. Now for Jaehyun asking you out, that completely up to you whether or not you’d take him up on it but I just wanted to share something so you’d consider it…Jaehyun has put you in a high pedestal since he was basically in diapers,” That made Doyoung’s mouth open in shock as apparently everyone had noticed except him. “I know it might be unbelievable to you but I have seen him through it all. Like seriously the man had literal cheerleaders shake their tits on his face but he told me all he could think about was how you’d scold him if you ever find out but I digress. All I am saying is, it’s not gonna be a loss if you take him up on it…who knows, what if Jaehyun were to be taken away from you again and you can’t do anything about it?” Jungwoo finishes, Doyoung felt as if cold water was splashed on him as he processes everything. It had been the first time someone gave him this perspective; it must be something since Jungwoo did know a lot more about Jaehyun than Doyoung did. It really made Doyoung think things through even more, maybe shifting a great deal of his answer to a different direction.

“Thank you for that, Jungwoo. For someone who I didn’t take seriously before, you can really be profound” Doyoung says now looking up after reflecting for a while, flashing the other his signature genuine gummy smile. Jungwoo grins at this and reaches out his hand so the other can grab it as they head out of the room.

“Well of course! Who did you think helped Jaehyun out with Ms. Lee’s vocabulary worksheets to impress you!”

**#**

When they arrived the life of the party, now filled with known names and faces as well as elites in the industry, Jungwoo was pulled away by Mr. Wong immediately—a little suspicious in Doyoung’s view but he brushes it off as it did not involve him in any way. It was easier to brush it off since Jaehyun was in front of him, the man looked so different from how he saw him earlier that afternoon, gone was Mr. Sleep deprived, he was now faced with a living sculpture that was made by the goddess Aphrodite herself. “Mr…Mr. Jung! I didn’t expect to see you here” Doyoung instantly regrets his awkward statement, wanting to bash his head on the nearest wall—or maybe on Jaehyun’s chest it wouldn’t be a bad idea in his head.

“This…is my party, hyung. Of course I would be here…” The Jung heir starts off his sentence weirded out before continuing, “Anyway, have you given any thought to my proposition for you?” Well, the man doesn’t dilly-dally, Doyoung thinks.

He was about to speak when suddenly, Mr. Seo clinks his glass as he stood in the center of the event place as if he was to announce something. “Everyone, I’d like to have your attention.” Oh wait he was actually going to announce something—

“Youth is like a flame on a candle wick, as we can observe, The Jungs’ youngest Yoonoh here has grown up to be a fine young man who contributes a lot to society. That is why it is truly an honor for me, as his friend and fairly I would like to consider myself as guardian—that he will finally be moving up in the ranks as Jung Senior has finally decided to retire!”

Cheers can be heard all over the room with the mix of popping open wine bottles surround the vicinity while Doyoung could only hear a ringing in his ears as the words Jungwoo said ago played back in his mind. ‘ _who knows, what if Jaehyun were to be taken away from you again and you can’t do anything about it?_ ’ it echoed in his mind over and over, not noticing that he ran out of the crowd that was celebrating Jaehyun’s success. He realized the underlying meaning of that scenario—he’ll lose his jaehyunie once again. He knew he did not want that.

The man pants as he hid in a secluded area in the mansion, his back hitting the wall as he slowly slid down it since his knees were weak. Doyoung didn’t even get to see Jaehyun’s reaction to the news, was he happy? Sad? Did he want to stay with someone like doyoung…?

These questions invaded Doyoung’s mind like a flock of crows through a cemetery, dark thoughts filled his head as he moved both his hands to pull at his hair while tears streamed down his face. Was he experiencing a panic attack right now? He questioned himself as he felt nauseous and dizzy, Doyoung tries to anchor himself and breathe but he just couldn’t. The weight in his heart was so heavy it felt like he was drowning. 

Meanwhile, Jaehyun runs out of the hall after the others were too distracted from him, his head turning from side to side to try and spot his runaway hyung. He clicks his tongue frustrated as he couldn’t properly ask his question since Johnny wanted to up the theatrics with his announcement. He passes by a small fountain and spots two children giggling about—it was Jeno and Jaemin he presumes, playing around as if they had not a care in the world.

“Oh hi appa!” Jeno waves at him excitedly, “Hello, Mr. Jung” the other child bows at him politely making him smile softly.

“Hello kids, have you seen Doyoung hyung anywhere? He kinda ran out from the party really quickly so I am here to look for him” Jaehyun says, breathing heavily from all the running he did—it was a sign that he was getting old he thought. The kids could only shrug before going back to their playing, making the man smile softly at them

“very well then, I’ll go back to looking for him and you kids—try avoid anything dangerous.” He simply says before heading on back to his venture to find Doyoung, after a while it started getting impossible to find him. Until the man heard soft whimpers and sobs come from one of the employee areas, Jaehyun promptly approaches to find Doyoung shaking and in a fetal position.

“Oh my hyung…” he whispers softly then slowly he starts moving an arm around him, making sure he was comfortable enough before hugging the older man and hides his weeping head into his strong chest. “Shh…it’s okay hyung, I am here.” The chaebol waits awhile until the other man was calmed down enough, reduced into hiccups and sniffles before even speaking again.

“Are you okay now hyung? If you want, I can let you head to bed now and let Yuta watch over the kids?” Jaehyun asks as he looks down at Doyoung’s red teary eyes that were looking back up at him. “No…it’s okay…I needed to talk to you” the other replied with a hoarse voice before Jaehyun shushes him.

“Before anything hyung, please let me speak. I know I was not as clear with what I mean from my past actions but…I am serious with you and I wish to be in a relationship with you hyung! I have loved you since I was a small chubby-cheeked boy and I still love you now. When you were jealous with how I was with Jungwoo it gave me hope that you even had an inkling of a feeling with me and I kissed you so suddenly it might’ve shocked you. I am sorry for those childish actions but now—as a man, I am asking you if you’d ever give me the chance to be yours?” Jaehyun said with all the sincerity he could muster up, Doyoung looked at him and sniffs as he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“You…you loved me? You still love me even if I am a nobody who didn’t achieve anything in life?” he questioned weakly, feeling ever so helpless in the situation. “Jaehyun how can I believe your confessions like this when I have absolutely nothing to offer you? You are on your way back to America…to…to become an even more successful CEO than your father and I will be only a burden to you Jae—don’t…don’t do this to yourself as I am not worth it.” Doyoung says, trying to convince the love of his life that he isn’t at all how he sees him, he never became the Doyoung Jaehyun expected him to be so why would Jaehyun want him now? His eyes start to burn again as he feels tears start to build in his eyes.

Jaehyun looks at him with a mixture of emotions on his face, but it was mostly disbelief “I don’t know where you got that from hyung but…you will never be a burden to me…and You. Are. Worth. It.” as the man starts to speak again, it was evident in his voice that he was about to cry too, “I would fight to be with you again if I were to be sent away from you. I don’t care if you are a nobody in the eyes of the masses as long as you are my Doyoungie hyung, I will love you with all my heart—so please hyung, can you answer my question without changing my mind?” Jaehyun smiles softly as he laughs half-heartedly. 

The words of reassurance Jaehyun uttered to him were all he needed to fully make up his mind, with a slight nod his tears dripped down again. “Yes Jaehyun! God yes! I don’t ever want to regret not telling you how I feel ever again.” The man says as he wept into the other’s shoulder. The younger sat there with the brightest smile on his face before cupping the elder’s cheek with his large hand almost covering half of his face, taking in his now lover’s beauty before pulling him in for a sweet and passionate kiss. The feel of the moment being worth ruining Jaehyun’s expensive branded suit that was dirtied by him sitting down on the dirty ground.

**#**

The two were now hastily heading over to Jaehyun’s bedroom suite, god knows why it was so far from where they decided to make their little confession moment. The kiss made the hormones in both males rabid since now they couldn’t get their hands off of each other with Doyoung basking and enjoying every party of Jaehyun’s beauty to himself as the larger man was fishing his pockets for his room key.

“Damn it Doyoung…you’re going to make me insane…” he mutters as his lover was almost kneeling down in front of him before they were even inside his quarters. Once the doors were opened, Jaehyun took no time more before pining the older male to a wall so he could kiss him deeply. It was as if they were in their own world now, not noticing the loud raves in the party below nor the waves of the ocean from the view of Jaehyun’s balcony.

Large hands start to roam around the petite body before settling on the small of the waist, gripping it for their life before taking all their clothes off then they slowly move to the bed. Instead of being thrown down like a prey to a predator, Doyoung was carefully placed in the middle of the king sized bed, satin sheets met with his still naked skin making it feel even more real—like he was in a bed of roses. Jaehyun was a romantic, being born on valentines after all, he made sure that everyone could see that in every aspect of his life especially in the bedroom, that is why he is kissing down on every inch of Doyoung’s body.

The moonlight being the only source of illumination inside the room, it was perfect for Doyoung’s alabaster skin as Jaehyun thought before marking almost every part of the man’s neck with love marks, gaining nothing but pride from the sounds of pleasure he released from it. “Fuck Jaehyun” he moans over and over like a manifestation. “We will get there, my love.” He whispers huskily into the other’s ear as he bit onto the lobe, pulling it with his teeth.

Doyoung shakily moves his hands up to touch Jaehyun’s chiseled body, moaning at the feel of his abs and muscles, almost tearing up from all the attention the other was giving on all the crevices and inches on his body. The younger kisses down until he reaches Doyoung’s thighs, making sure to leave some marks on them as well before licking up and down his length making the elder mewl out loud and arch his back. “J Jaehyun—oh god!” he exclaims, almost forgetting his whole vocabulary from how his lover was able to be so gentle with him but still manages to make him go insane.

Any amount of experience Doyoung had before was almost erased by how skilled Jaehyun was—it was as if the other memorized his body. After grabbing some lubricant and a condom from his bedside table, the larger male applied a hefty amount on his hands and placed the condom on his member before moving to Doyoung’s hole and starts opening up with a caution—as if Doyoung was a porcelain doll. The sultry sounds of Doyoung’s voice can be heard echoing through the thick walls of the room as the other adds two then three fingers, curling them inside and hitting all the right spots. Once he was ready for Jaehyun—who was sizeable if he may mention, the other lathers up his member with a generous amount of lube before positioning himself.

“I’m gonna put it in now, my love, I’ll go slow for you so it won’t hurt” the one on top whispers before slowly sliding himself in before Doyoung can protest on how he is treating him like a virgin. But in all honesty, he wouldn’t complain as his limbs felt like jelly from everything. Jaehyun shushes him as his voice hitched once his member was fully in, hands massaging his shoulders while sweet nothings were whispered into his ears. “Just move damnit—don’t hold back with me!” he cursed making Jaehyun chuckle deeply.

“Very well then, hyung.” Then the Jung went mad with his pace, almost cruel with how hard he was thrusting. The sounds of skin slapping and moaning—the sounds of sin erupting inside the room and that’s how Jaehyun liked it. And Doyoung—Doyoung went cross-eyed as the other skillfully moved his hips and angled it so he could hit that sweet spot.

His member wasn’t neglected as a hand moved down to start jacking him off while Jaehyun moves his mouth on one of his nipples to circle his tongue on them, dirtying it with his saliva and making loud wet sounds purposefully while Doyoung’s hands made their way to the other’s scalp and pulls at his hair eliciting a moan from him. The smaller of the two smirks at this reaction and pulls even harder as he found his Achilles heel when it comes to sex: hair pulling.

Jaehyun fucked him with the force that made him feel it deep inside him, almost making him climax then and there but his member was suddenly gripped harshly. “Not yet, princess.” A sultry voice states before continuing, “a little while longer~”

Doyoung could only whine in retaliation as their positions were swapped so that he was on top, “Move for me, baby” the other simply orders and Doyoung obeys quickly, bouncing his hips down to meet his thrusts. If one could take a closer look, a slight outline of Jaehyun’s member can be seen in Doyoung’s stomach every time it was deep inside him and the latter loved the sight, pressing down on it repeatedly before losing all control. He moved them back to their original position, now a little bit greedy as he chased his orgasm with Doyoung, removing his hand from his cock as he leans to kiss the other on the lips hungrily.

“’m cumming!” The bunny-like boy mumbles into the kiss, earning a sound of approval from the other while their movements start to become more and more erratic until they have finally reached their climaxes. Spurts of white liquid filling up Jaehyun’s condom and dirtying both their chests as they both take in deep breaths of air.

Jaehyun plops down next to Doyoung with tired eyes but he still doesn’t let a moment pass before mumbling softly, “I love you, hyung” before he finally passes out from the fatigue.

“I love you too, Woojae” Doyoung mumbles before drifting off to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I HOPE THE CHAPTER IS OKAY??? I made sure to write double the length I usually did because I haven't updated in so long aaaa !!! anyways happy belated johnny day (its 10 now so :p) 
> 
> Thank you for everyone who commented before ahh my fave dojae writer commented on this and I can't believe I didn't notice CRIES SO HARD
> 
> anyways if ur still reading this ily :3
> 
> ps. gimme ideas before I get my author's block again TT.TT

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look it was the babysitter au no one asked for sksksksk,,, just . I got this idea because Jaehyun with kids makes my heart go boom.
> 
> Also wow unique title hhh,,, let me live quarantine is killing me . 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated but b gent l e cause I will cry


End file.
